BLEACH stay night
by bustercall
Summary: perteneciendo a la familia kuchiki, una de las mas antiguas en la magia rukia se ve obligada a participar en la guerra del santro grial, esperanzada y atormentada por pesadillas de una batalla perdida invoca a un servant un tanto rebelde pero con el cual ella se siente a gusto, ¿que es tan familiar en el?¿que es lo que busca y que es lo que busco? BLEACH X FSN
1. hechicera de hielo

**perteneciendo a la familia kuchiki, una de las mas antiguas en la magia rukia se ve obligada a participar en la guerra del santro grial, esperanzada y atormentada por pesadillas de una batalla perdida invoca a un servan un tanto rebelde pero con el cual ella se siente a gusto, ¿que es tan familiar en el?¿que es lo que busca y que es lo que busco? BLEACH X FSN**

**BLEACH PERTENECE A TITE KUBO Y FATE STAY NIGHT PERTENERE A TYPEMOON, ASI QUE NO ME APROPIO DE SUS PERSONAJES Y BLA BLA BLA, YA TODO EL MUNDO CONOCE EL RESTO DE ESTO**

**bueno para empezar este fic es un proyecto viejo que tenia guardado en mi lap, el tiempo de bleach en este se basa despues de que ichigo recupera sus poderes y el tiempo en fate stay night es mas o menos una semana antes de los sucesos de la serie, como tal no afectare la historia original de ninguna de los dos ni a sus personajes, la historia sera diferente pero sin perder su clásica escensia**

**capitulo 1: hechicera del hielo**_  
_

_Aun puedo ver los resultados de tan extraña y cruenta batalla, no se bien desde que posición lo estoy viendo, pero aquellos edificios blancos los cuales contrastaban aun con el azul del cielo…_

_Se están desmoronando debido a las llamas…_

_No conozco bien este lugar, no se de donde lo he visto, solo se que sueño con el bastante seguido, las llamas se alzan en lo alto del cielo, el humo de este ha acabado con la pureza del cielo, el aire se siente bastante viciado, puedo escuchar los gritos de los guerreros, gritos furiosos, espadas chocando y también los últimos alientos de aquellos que pretendían defender ese lugar, sus enemigos parecen no poder morir, puedo ver claramente como las espadas los atraviesan, pero no les parece afectar, no las parece si quiera doler, simplemente sonríen maliciosamente antes de devolver el corte de sus enemigos._

_No importa nada, despues de todo esta es una batalla perdida, no se que haya pasado con ese lugar, no se si ese lugar realmente existe mas alla de mi imaginación, pero puedo sentir que me llama forzosamente, aun así no importa._

…_solo es un sueño que debo ignorar…_

Trrsss-trssss-trrsss

-como odio esa maldita alarma-

Trsss- trssss-trsss

-realmente no me importa mucho levantarme temprano esta mañana, ¿así que podrías callarte por favor?-

Sin poder tolerar mas el fastidioso pitido de esa insoportable alarma, extiendo mi mano torpemente sobre la mesa, finalmente la palpo, pero eventualmente recuerdo que esta no tiene botón de desactivar, ¿Qué clase de modelo basura de reloj barato no deja dormir a su usuario unos cinco minutos tranquilamente? Cansada de ese pitido simplemente hare lo que haría cualquier persona, lo tomo rápidamente y lo lanzo por la ventana, por fin poder volver a dormir.

-trsss-trssss-trssss

-ggrrrrr¡MALDITO PEDAZO DE CHATARRA!-

Frustrada totalmente me levanto de mi cama, ya no soporto esto, además aunque decida destruir ese maldito reloj este simplemente volverá a reconstruirse y volverá a su clásica posición en mi mesa de noche, siempre dije que mi hermano byakuya era un tanto estricto, pero poner esta clase de cosas en mi recamara me parece un descaro, ya sabiendo que ese monstruo digital no me dejara volver a retomar mi sueño, miro la hora, son las 7:30 de la mañana, mejor me apresuro a cambiarme, no soy gran fanática de la escuela, pero el mantener la imagen de una persona común y corriente es el deber de un mago, o al menos de uno que valga un bledo.

-señorita rukia, su baño ya está preparada-

-gracias isane, bajo enseguida-

Rayos de no ser por ella, mi vida seria un desastre, después de todo jamás fui lo suficientemente cuidadosa con detalles como estar arreglada a tiempo, pero ¿Cómo serlo? Digo, no me considero alguien desordenada ni sucia, pero esto de parecer alguien de una familia noble no es mi estilo, desde chica siempre me sentí mas libre jugando en la calle que teniendo que asumir esas ridículas clases de etiqueta, viendo que pasara lo que pasara no iba a cambiar, la familia kuchiki me asigno a isane kotetsu como mi mayordomo personal, le debo tanto a esta chica, pero no tengo tiempo para seguir haciendo contemplaciones, mi baño se enfría y si algo detesto es el agua helada.

No puedo dejar de pensar en ese sueño, me pregunto a que edad tome conciencia de ese lugar, estoy segura de que se trata de un lugar mágico, después de todo, aquellos guerreros peleaban lanzando rayos y demás técnicas extrañas, se parece tanto a nuestra magia familiar, me pregunto si aquel lugar realmente existe, o existió, me duele ver tan seguido como esos sujetos pelearon ferozmente por detener a la amenaza, y fallar al final, mi hermano siempre me dijo que quien manipula la magia tiene que lidiar con la muerte durante toda su vida, y es cierto, durante mi entrenamiento básico en la magia de la familia kuchiki todos los días estuve arriesgando mi vida, convirtiendo mi cuerpo en un circuito mágico gigante, como resultado todas las noches terminaba con escalofríos, incluso muchas veces sentí como el hielo quemo parte de mi ser, no pude moverme por varios días en las jornadas mas extensas, pero esto esta a otro nivel, no se en que momento de mi entrenamiento adquiri estas visiones de muerte, pero son peor que todos los fallos mágicos que he tenido, francamente quiero que se detengan.

-que tenga buen dia señorita kuchiki-

-igualmente isane, por favor, guarda bien la casa-

No puedo negar que adoro el mundo de la magia mas alla de todo los prejuicios y daños que me causen, de no ser así, mi hermano no hubiera dejado que yo me convirtiera en la heredera de la cresta mágica de los kuchiki, jamas entenderé el por que quiso renunciar a su derecho natural a ser el hechicero del hielo, pero hay cosas que jamas supe entender de el debido a su forma de ser tan seria y tan reservada, pero total, no lo pienso mucho, el ha estado viviendo bien en Inglaterra trabajando para la asociación de magos, tiene una buena paga, vacaciones cada dos veces al año, supongo que algunos sacrificios son mas cómodos que los otros.

siempre que viajo a la escuela paso por un parque que amo tanto, no es muy grande ni esta muy arreglado, pero este es el lugar al que venía a jugar siempre desde niña, nunca he tenido muchos amigos, ya que en la zona somos la familia mas importante y la que tiene mayor patrimonio, básicamente somos aristócratas, así que gracias a eso, siempre que venia aca, venia escoltada con la orden absoluta de que ningún otro niño se acercara a mi, la soledad siempre duele, pero yo entendía que este era otro sacrificio que era necesario cuando escogí el camino de la magia, no me arrepiento de nada, hasta que cumpli los 13 años, dejaron de escoltarme, pero para ese entonces yo ya tenia la noción clara de quien era, y cual era mi objetivo.

-ja, buenos días rukia, ¿tarde de nuevo?-

A la entrada de la escuela me encuentro con una vieja conocida, tatsuki arisawa, capitana del equipo de kendo y de karate do, no solo es fuerte físicamente, si no que su carácter también es tan firme y templado como el acero, raro de ver en una chica de nuestra edad, mientras que todas piensan en buscar pareja y en las nuevas modas, ella siempre esta entrenando, buscando superar a alguien, también es una de las pocas personas que no me tienen desconfianza ni temor por mi posición social, gracias a ello, al menos puedo fingir ser alguien normal con ella.

-ah, hola tatsuki, ¿como te trata la mañana?-

-sabes, ese tono tan dulce tuyo puede atraer a cualquier chico, no se cómo los aterras tanto-

Es cierto, por mi, podría haber elegido ser una chica mas fría, pero por alguna extraña orden dentro de mi misma, me obligo a ser una persona melosa y mimosa, casi una chica consentida, como odio esta pésima interpretación de mi misma, pero debo hacerlo, un mago jamás debe mostrarse como tal.

-oh, ¿pero a que te refieres amiga?-

-no me vengas con eso rukia, tu eres una de las idols de la escuela, y aunque siempre pareces ser bastante amistosa, de una u otra forma retraes a todo el mundo… tss, bueno, eso no quiere decir que no te van a extrañar por aca, aun no entiendo por qué te tienes que ir a fuyuki, aca en karakura harás mucha falta-

-ya sabes amiga, son cosas de la familia, en estos momentos toca atender unos asuntos en nuestros negocios en fuyuki y mi hermano mayor cree que ya es hora de que aprenda del negocio de la familia-

-caray, a los 14 años y ya trabajando, algunas personas tienen un estilo de vida bastante curioso, ¿eso no quieres decir que descuidaras tus estudios por alla o si?

-no, no , no , no, no digas esas cosas, obviamente continuare estudiando, entrare a la escuela principal de fuyuki, ya hice todos los arreglos para ello, pero sabes es bastante triste, dejar a mis amigos atrás para ir a otro lugar que desconozco-

Bueno, esto me la quitara de encima, no es como si me guste este lugar demasiado, pero bueno, he crecido aca, no puedo evitar sentir nostalgia, pero el llamado es fuerte, ya es hora de que empiece la guerra.

-bueno, si tanto te preocupa estar sola por alla, tengo una vieja amiga que estudia en ese lugar, es una estudiante del cuadro de honor, así que no dudo que amistaras con ella en seguida, claro, si dejas tu actitud de niña consentida, ella detesta a la gente así-

¿uhh?, un momento, esto es algo que no me esperaba.

-no, no tienes que molestarte tatsuki…-

-al diablo todo rukia, no te preocupes, ambas crecimos molestándonos entre si, además es una pariente de tercera línea así que no dudara en hacer cualquier favor que le pida, tu relajada, solo recuerda que te extrañare socia-

-no, en serio, no hace fal…-

Antes de poder continuar me abraza fervorosamente contra ella, maldición, físicamente esta chica podría romperle los huesos a cualquier profesión de educación física, no me imagino que haría si me viera envuelta en una pelea con ella.

Las clases son como siempre, el profesor llega igual de desganado que todos los días y anota las primeras tonterías que tiene en su libro, bueno, siempre he sido una estudiante de honor, es lo que la sociedad espera de la hija de la casa kuchiki, así que no puedo prescindir de ese factor social, pero no me ha costado mayor esfuerzo, lenguas y lenguaje contemporáneo son mis áreas mas fuertes, pero poco importa ya, ya han pasado diez años desde la última guerra por el santo grial.

La competencia mágica donde siete magos se reúnen en la ciudad de fuyuki e invocan siete familiares especiales llamados servants, mas que una competencia podría llamarse un juego de supervivencia, ya que el ultimo master y servant en pie, se le otorga el santo grial, objeto omnipotente el cual puede llegar a imitar la gracia del señor y cumplir cualquier deseo de nuestro corazón.

¿Realmente tengo un deseo que necesite ser cumplido por el santo grial?, no lo se…

Realmente no quiero entrar a esta guerra, pero como he decidido ser la maga de la familia, esto se vuelve un evento que no puedo ignorar, no lo quiero evitar por miedo a perder y ser asesinada, simplemente no quiero participar en una competencia que me obligue a matar a alguien, supongo que mas que por mi deseo, debo obtener el santo grial por la necesidad de proteger el orgullo de la familia kuchiki, una de las familias mágicas mas importantes de toda japon, a la par de la familia tohsaka y los makiri.

¿un servant?

Desde hace mas de un año he estudiado con detenimiento el hechizo de invocación de un servant, no es realmente complicado, nosotros simplemente hacemos de un medio, el que provee la energía mágica necesaria para este milagro es el mismo santo grial, eso me hace pensar, si aquella cosa es tan poderosa, ¿Por qué se debe obtener en una guerra tan absurda como esta? Y los mas importante, esta es la quinta guerra por el santro grial, ¿Qué ha pasado en las otras cuatro? Según me contaba mi hermano, las otras guerras quedaron inconclusas por asuntos de traición y vuelcos en los acuerdos previos, básicamente puedo decir que el poder sacro del grial puede corromper el mas puro corazón, esto me asusta un poco mas.

-¿cómo será mi servant?

Algo que le agradezco a mi hermano es haberme permitido escoger la clase de servant que quisiera escoger, son siete clases distintas, supongo que esto hace que la competencia sea más interesante, por así decirlo.

Saber…

Archer…

Rider…

Lancer…

Caster…

Asassin…

Berserker…

Espiritus heroicos del pasado materializados y clasificados en estas ramas, cada uno con una característica de batalla y también una debilidad de la misma, haciendo que esta sangrienta batalla se convierta casi en un ridículo juego de roles, por cuestión de mis habilidades las cuales son magia del elemento hielo y magia de curación, la mejor pareja posible que se me ocurrió fue invocar a un saber, el servant especializado en combate cuerpo a cuerpo con espadas, normalmente posee una defensa natural contra la magia haciendo que su ventaja sea casi suprema, dependiendo de los nobel phantams de los otros servants.

_-cuida muy bien esta reliquia rukia, este es tu catalizador de invocación-_

siendo hora del almuerzo saco de nuevo la pequeña caja de madera que contiene el mechón de cabello de un color carmesí, casi oscuro, supongo que en el pasado fue naranja o algo así, pero no me lo creo por completo, digo, ¿Quién tiene el cabello naranja natural? Según mi hermano, este perteneció a un poderoso guerrero del pasado, pero no recuerda su nombre, ciertamente lo estamos arriesgando todo entonces, el poder de un espíritu heroico se deriva de cuantas personas conocieron su leyenda en vida, por lo que si fue un guerrero destacado, pero fue anónimo, cuando lo invoque su poder será nulo, esto representa una seria desventaja para mi.

Ding dong ding dong

Finalmente mi último dia de clase en karakura ha terminado, no puedo evitar sentirme nostálgica, dejare la escuela donde crecí para quizás no volver, una última vez volteo a verla, no crei ser sentimental, pero este lugar ciertamente es importante para mi, pero no hay mas tiempo, tengo que llegar rápido a la mansión, me imagino que para cuando llegue ya isane habrá alistado mi equipaje, ya solo sera cuestión de ir al Aero puerto a irme a fuyuki, no es que quede muy lejos, pero un viaje por tierra tomaría cerca de ocho horas y no durare ocho horas sentadas.

-señorita rukia, espero que tenga un buen viaje y… buena suerte-

Las últimas palabras de isane son temblorosas, dios, si ella se pone así algo dentro de mi también comenzara a quebrarse, ella es quizás la única amiga cercana que he tenido.

No te preocupes isane, volveré, ya veras-

-sé que lo hará señorita, por favor, gane el santo grial y vuelva inmediatamente-

Finalmente nos despedimos con un abrazo, no es una apreciación que uno deba tener con alguien de la servidumbre, pero ella para mi es mucho mas que eso así que por el momento al diablo con todo.

El viaje en avión no durara mucho, desde que me subí me han atendido bastante bien, una cena bien preparada, un asiento cómodo, un libro el cual me mantiene la mente distraída, y solo durara cerca de una hora.

-señorita rukia, nuestra inteligencia nos ha alertado del primero servant invocado-

Rayos no quería pensar en nada de eso en este pequeño rato de paz que tenía aca en este jet.

-infórmame-

-el primer servant invocado fue un berserker, este fue llamado por la familia einzbern la master de ellos no aparenta tener mas de 8 años de edad-

-tienes que estar bromeando-

¿Una niña de esa edad invocando a un berserker? Esta clase destaca por que sacrifican su uso de razon para obtener una mejora destacable en todas sus habilidades, pero eso requeriría una gran fortaleza mental o un suministro mas alla del humano de mana para poder apaciguar su comportamiento, esto significaba dos cosas, o ella no era lo que aparentaba ser, o quizás… era el mago más talentoso de toda esta guerra, por leves momentos sentí mi espalda estremecerse, ¿este es el nivel de la gente a la cual debo enfrentar? No me queda otra salida, el saber que vaya a convocar deber ser superior a ese monstruo cueste lo que cueste.

Finalmente he llegado, fuyuki se siente realmente fría en esta época del año, las calles del centro de la ciudad incluso a estas horas parecen bastante animadas, puedo ver que aun hay varios locales interesantes abiertos y recibiendo gente, incluso una tienda de peluches, y eso que son las once de la noche, la mayoría de la gente en karakura comienza a terminar sus actividades cerca de las nueve, quizás haberme mudado a este lugar no haya sido una mala idea.

-señorita rukia, su nuevo hogar la esta esperando-

-gracias renji-

Otra persona que me parece sorprendente es renji, el es una persona totalmente auto dependiente y bastante hábil, pero al borde de la muerte un contrato que hizo como familiar de mi hermano lo mantuvo con vida, quizás este sea el único caso reconocido de un familiar humano que se haya registrado fuera de los milagros que puede realizar el santo grial, gracias a esto byakuya pudo entrar a trabajar a la asociación de magos sin ser uno propiamente, además renji demostro ser bastante útil, es algo parecido como un espía, normalmente es difícil saber cual servant y cuantos han sido invocados hasta que ya empieza la batalla pero el puede conseguir esta información sin problema alguno.

-¿dime que esto es una broma?-

Con desdén miro mi nueva residencia, no es una casa muy grande y simplemente esta cercada por una ornamentación sencilla, parece ser una casa del común, las bases de los magos son los lugares donde estos están mas protegidos de cualquier ataque de los magos enemigos, no quiero ni imaginar que pasaría si ese berserker arremete directamente contra mi en este lugar, quedaría demolido inmediatamente.

-no protestes rukia, no es buena idea que sea muy ostentoso tu refugio, eso atraerá enemigos mas fuertes hacia este, una casa sencilla sera suficiente para que te puedas defender, además esta equipada con un campo de protección que puede repeler cualquier noble panthams anti personal no importa su grado, creo que algo así es bastante útil.

-¿y si me atacan con un noble panthams anti ejércitos o anti fortalezas?-

-bueno, entonces fue un placer conocerte…-

-¡IDIOTA!-

Rayos, será un gran elemento de nuestra familia, pero lo confianzudo que es el no le ayuda para nada, bueno, al menos ya se retiro, tristemente es la única información que me puede dejar, la asociación tiene terminantemente prohibido utilizar familiares de clase superior para la guerra del santo grial, simplemente podemos contar con nuestras habilidades y con nuestros servant.

-vaya, este lugar es mejor de lo que pensé-

Es cierto, afuera parece bastante simple, una casa de estilo occidental probablemente de los suburbios de Europa, pero por dentro se siente bastante amplia, también esta muy bien amoblada y ambientada, la sala principal cuenta con un buen televisor y ni que decir de mi habitación, incluso tengo un chappy gigante

-KKKKYYYYAAAAAAA-

Hermano eres el mejor, ahora si estoy motivada para empezar esta guerra, pero primero que todo tengo que asistir a mi primer dia de clase mañana, aun falta tiempo para que empiece la guerra en forma así que no habrá ningún problema si descanso uno o dos días antes de invocar a mi servant, además, ese molesto despertador encima de mi mesa de noche me recuerda que no todo es tan perfecto como lo pensaba.

Trssss trssss trsssss

-maldita maquina barata-

Son aproximadamente las seis de la mañana, genial, si de por si detestaba la hora a la que me levantaba antes, ahora todo luce peor, tengo que estar en la escuela a las siete de la mañana cuando antes entraba cerca de las ocho, no termino de mudarme y ya añoro mi vieja vida, en fin, mejor me preparo rápido, por cosas del anonimato esta vez estoy sola, no cuento con isane ni con nadie que me ayude, pero eso no es problema, creo que puedo defenderme sola.

-dios santo, no puedo llegar tarde a mi primer dia de clase-

Las cosas no pintan bien, no pude alistarme a tiempo, se me quemo el desayuno, tropecé con un perro, en fin, no pudo haber empezado peor esta mañana, aun estoy algo lejos de la escuela, tengo que apresurarme, no me importa si me ven corriendo pero el primer dia de clase debe ser ejemplar, no puedo fallar en eso.

(SPAM)

-kkkuuuuu-

Rayos, ahora choque contra un estudiante, la falda de esta escuela es mucho mas larga que la de la otra, es un uniforme con bastante clase, pero también hace estorboso el moverme con facilidad, no puedo dejar al chico tirado.

-senpai, ¿estás bien?-

¿uhhh? No me habia dado cuenta, pero al lado del chico habia otra estudiante, su color de cabello es morado, muy bonito debo decir, y me gusta que sus ojos hagan juego con su color de cabello, tiene un rostro preocupado, probablemente sea una chica tímida, me imagino que a quien golpee fue a su novio, maldición, mi primer dia y ya tengo enemigos por mi torpeza.

-no te preocupes sakura, simplemente fue un pequeño choque-

Que alivio la voz del chico no parece expedir rencor alguno, quizás solo estoy algo preocupada por mi primer dia, por eso estoy exagerando tanto.

-disculpame, hoy es mi primer dia en la escuela así que llevo prisa, por favor, ignora mi torpeza-

Amablemente pido que me disculpe, inclinando la cabeza como una avenía de respeto.

-no te preocupes, pero vas con buen tiempo, la escuela esta acá al lado

-¿uhhh?-

No me había fijado, pero es verdad, la escuela ya esta a la vuelta de la esquina, que alivio.

-tienes razón, debí haber corrido tan rápido y tan afanadamente que no me di cuenta de eso-

La vergüenza hace que me rasque la cabeza tratando de ocultar mi sonrojo, me siento tan torpe esta vez, y es cierto estoy en frente de dos estudiantes, debo ser la yo de siempre.

-no te preocupes, varias veces he tenido que llegar así-

-para ser tan dedicado, a veces te dejas llevar senpai-

-jajajaja tienes razón sakura, en fin, mi nombre es shiro emiya, ¿puedo saber tu nombre?-

-claro, no hay problema, mi nombre es rukia kuchiki, encantada de conocerte shiro-

Con una sonrisa radiante tomo su mano con un firme apretón, el simplemente me ve con una sonrisa condecendiente, pero su novia me mira bastante extraño, me mira con una mezcla de sorpresa y enojo, ¿estara celosa? No, no creo que sea eso, se puso así creo que cuando dije mi nombre, ¿ella sabrá de la historia familiar mía?.

-rukia kuchiki, ¿puedo saber cómo te llamas?-

-un placer rukia, soy sakura matou-

Matou, según entiendo es una familia con conocimientos mágicos cuyos circuitos mágicos se cerraron hace unas generaciones, no creo que ella este involucrada en la guerra del santo grial, quizás son solo novios. Y ella se puso celosa cuando me acerque a shiro.

-bueno, los dejo, aun no se donde es mi salón de clase, así que mejor me apresuro, hasta luego shiro , cuida muy bien a tu novio sakura-

Me despido corriendo de nuevo con esa vocecita melosa.

-ee….. ellll. Senpai y yo no somos novios… digo…-

Vaya, parece que no son pareja, pero ella esta bastante enamorada de el al parecer, pobre chica, el pobre tonto ni si quiera parece notarlo, a veces los hombres son tan idiotas.

-mucho gusto, mi nombre es rukia kuchiki, tengo 16 años y provengo de la ciudad de karakura, por favor, cuiden de mi-

-espero que todos nos podamos llevar bien con usted señorita, por favor tome asiento-

-gracias profesor soichiro-

Kuzuki sensei es bastante firme y estricto o eso parece debido a su fuerte porte y mirada centrada, si así son todos los profesores de aca, estoy segura de que no me vere obligada a socializar mayormente, esto hace que todas las cosas sean mas fáciles para mi, pertenezco al grupo de segundo b, según entiendo hay tres segundos en esta escuela, así que supongo que no tiene muchos estudiantes, me pregunto por que, si esta llena de instalaciones y de clubes deportivos, incluso cuenta con su propio bosque, este lugar supera mil veces en armonía a mi antigua escuela.

Es hora del almuerzo, siendo que mi desayuno fue un desastre, no me arriesgue a prepararme uno para venir a la escuela, tengo buen dinero en mi cuenta bancaria así que hasta que domine mis artes culinarias, la comida de la escuela y la comida congelada serán una parte balanceada de mi dieta.

-bajando por el corredor me dirijo al comedor principal, todos los alumnos que me ven parecen identificar inmediatamente que soy la chica nueva, quizás porque todos se llevan bien entre si y ya se reconocen, maldición, esto es tan incomodo.

-disculpa, ¿tu eres rukia?-

Una voz que no reconozco me llama por la espalda, al voltear a observar veo a una estudiante también de segundo, su cabello es negro como el carbón y sus ojos son azules, tiene su cabello atado en dos coletas sujetas por dos moños negros, a pesar de esto, su apariencia es tan madura y tan estilizada.

-si, soy yo, disculpa, ¿Cómo sabes mi nombre?-

Esto es extraño y es para preocuparse, si ella sabe quien soy puedo estarme viendo en peligro, no pensé encontrarme con una enemiga tan rápido, si hasta ahora solo se ha invocado un servant.

-que bien, mi nombre es rin, tatsuki me ha hablado mucho de ti-

-¿tatsuki?-

Oh rayos, ¿realmente lo hizo? Pero si solo ha sido un dia desde que me fui, esa chica a veces puede dar miedo.

-¿eres la familiar de la que ella me habia estado hablando?-

-así es, somos de familias distantes pero tenemos cierto lazo sanguíneo, mucho gusto en conocerte, me dijo que eres una chica mimosa y pomposa, pero, sabes no lo aparentas-

Demonios, por unos momentos descuide mi imagen

-pues, es porque ella me dijo que detestabas a la gente así, así que tratare de portarme un tanto mas seria contigo-

-no hace falta que te esfuerzos en eso, total nada va a hacer que cambies, mucho menos yo-

Vaya, no solo lo aparentaba esta chica tiene un gran criterio

-eres muy amable rin, ¿Qué vas a almorzar?-

-yo, no traje nada de mi casa, ¿pasamos por el comedor?-

-no seria mala idea, no pude desayunar mucho esta mañana-

-nervios por ser la chica nueva-

-algo así-

-no te preocupes, aca todas las personas son amables, bueno casi todas-

Rayos, eso sono extraño.

-¿casi todas?-

-si, nunca falta el buscapleitos por ahí, por favor, se cuidadosa con la gente con la que eliges socializar

-entiendo-

Por ahora esta actuación de la hermanita menor me mantendrá bajo perfil, aunque no me sorprende que ella pudiese ser la chica mas popular de toda la escuela.

Finalmente el dia acabo, ya estoy de regreso, y no fue tan malo, el ritmo de clase no fue mas riguroso que el de karakura, además después del almuerzo todo fue bastante sencillo de llevar, en fin, hasta aquí llega mi dia como rukia las estudiante, ahora es tiempo de ser la hija de la familia kuchiki

Bajo rápidamente a un sotano secreto el cual esta debajo de mi habitación, ahí esta la estantería mágica de la familia previamente preparada, en el centro de la habitación hay un espacio bastante amplio, lo suficiente para que dibuje el circulo de invocación , este debe ser trazado con un elemento de un contrato mágico, puede ser sangre o directamente magia, y como no tengo gallinas ni ningun animal para esa barbaridad me apoyare en mi magia.

Cierro mis ojos y respiro profundamente, extiendo mi mano hacia el frente, hacia el suelo, y comienzo a visualizar, mi mente se convierte en un esquema en blanco, uno que llenare con aquella energía que satura mi sistema nervioso, comienzo a verter esta sobre mi esquema, cual lápiz comienza a trazar en papel, un circulo, otro circulo, un pentágono, nuestras antiguas runas mágicas, todas ellas mezcladas dibujados en distintos planos, finalmente lo tengo, ya he terminado de visualizar mi circulo mágico.

-en presencia de todos los planos-

Rápidamente mi dibujo desaparece de mi mente y siento mi mano arder, mantengo mis ojos cerrados para mantener mi concentración, un brillo blanco sale de mi sótano, eso significa que todo ha terminado, cuando abro los ojos el circulo que estaba en mi mente, ahora esta en el suelo, a un tamaño bastante amplio, me siento mareada por la descarga de energía, pero eso no es problema, la primera parte ha sido un éxito.

-ahora viene la parte difícil-

Tomo la reliquia que me entrego mi hermano y la coloco en el centro del circulo, me ubico en una distancia segura y vuelvo a extender mi mano, si puedo poner los cálculos de energía mágica en números, la energía que puse para el circulo ha sido de 10, la que debo poner ahora es de 100, va a ser una tarea dura.

_-solemnemente te lo propongo,_

_Tu te pondrás bajo mi comando_

_Tu y tu espada protegerá nuestro destino_

_Conforme a los designios del santo grial_

_Si tu accedes a esta voluntad y razón, responde mi llamado_

El circulo de invocación comienza a absorber todo de mi, mi energía mágica me esta quemando, siento el hielo crujir en mis venas, eso quiere decir que esta funcionando, mi familiar esta respondiendo a mi llamdo, ahora para poder invocarlo en la rama de los saber y sellar nuestro contrato debo entregar algo de mi como mi firma, con una pequeña daga, corto la yema de mi dedo pulgar, y dejo caer la gota de sangre sobre el circulo, al hacerlo mi energía y la del circulo se mezclan salvajemente, debo acabar rápido o mi mente se vera consumida por la presión.

_Yo te lo juro_

_Así como tu seras mi espada, yo sere tu escudo_

_Tu que en nombre de la justicia buscas el bien, yo prometo que te ayudare y bendeciré tu camino_

Suelto otra gota de sangre, la energía esta a su punto máximo, es ahora o nunca, no entiendo por que, pero entre mas aumente la energía, mas fuerte es la visión que tenia de mis pesadillas sobre aquel lugar mágico, ¿sera esta una señal?

_Tu quien buscaste proteger y protegiste_

_Escucha mi llamado_

_Sal del circulo de la penitencia_

_Guardián de la espada negra_

Esperen, ¿Qué dije?

No hay tiempo para pensar la ultima frase cierra el ritual, la energía que circundaba el circulo ahora comienza a expandirse salvajemente sobre todo la habitación, ahora ya no es una energía pura como el hielo de mi familia, la energía que se mueve es negra y violenta, no puedo ver bien durante unos instantes, pero cuando para la tormenta oscura, al final en el centro del circulo veo a un joven guerrero de cabello naranja, viste un haori negro bastante ostentoso, y en su mano recostada sobre su hombro, veo una enorme alabarda con un diseño curioso, puedo asegurar que es de la rama de las espadas, pero esa cosa no tiene guarda ni nada, es un pedazo de metal gigante con el mango forrado de cintas, la mirada de este espíritu es firme y fuerte, pero también refleja una tranquila serenidad.

-acepto el contrato, yo sere tu espada, y tu serás mi escudo-

Escucho lo que dice, parece que fue todo un éxito, invoque a un servant, antes de poder seguir celebrando, siento que el dorso de mi mano me arde ferozmente, al voltear a observarla, veo como en mi mano se dibujó un grabado mágico dividido en tres partes, así que este es nuestro contrato, mis conjuros de obediencia.

-nuestro contrato ha sido sellado-

Digo dolorosamente, mi energía mágica esta agotada y mi mente esta aun bastante desordenada, unos instantes mas y mis vasos cerebrales pudieron haber estallado.

-así es, servant saber a tu servicio-

Diciendo esto, la figura orgullosa se inclina para hacerme una avenía de rodillas, no puedo dejar de pensar en esa energía mágica tan oscura y peligrosa, ¿ese sera su poder? No importa, lo único que se, es que la guerra del santro grial, ha empezado para mi, ya no hay vuelta atras.

**final capitulo 1**

bueno aca esta el inicio, muchos diran, por que tatsuki y rukia se llevan tan bien, la cosa es para quien no le quedo del todo claro, la historia si se basa en el hilo argumental de bleach, pero en un tiempo distinto, fuera de la sociedad de almas, ya sabran bien los detalles a medida que la historia transcurra, y no, no hare un harem ni para shiro ni para ichigo, lo siento

en fin, espero qeu hayan disfrutado de este primer cap y si les gusta que lo siga, solo tienen que avisarme, soy abierto a cualquier idea o sugerencia asi que sin miedo, se despide de ustedes su buen amigo bustercall, hasta la proxima


	2. preparaciones para la guerra

**perteneciendo a la familia kuchiki, una de las mas antiguas en la magia rukia se ve obligada a participar en la guerra del santro grial, esperanzada y atormentada por pesadillas de una batalla perdida invoca a un servan un tanto rebelde pero con el cual ella se siente a gusto, ¿que es tan familiar en el?¿que es lo que busca y que es lo que busco? BLEACH X FSN**

**BLEACH PERTENECE A TITE KUBO Y FATE STAY NIGHT PERTENERE A TYPEMOON, ASI QUE NO ME APROPIO DE SUS PERSONAJES Y BLA BLA BLA, YA TODO EL MUNDO CONOCE EL RESTO DE ESTO**

**bien segundo capitulo de esta tonteria que se me ocurrio, pero parece que fue excelentemente aceptada, asi que la continuare derecho, la mayoria de proyectos que tengo en mente solo escribo uno o dos capitulos para ver si gustan a la gente, los que no pasan los borro, no me gusta tener mi perfil lleno de historias que no me hacen gracia terminar asi que ustedes entenderan, pero respecto a esta...**

**ya se gano su puesto hasta el final**

**(0000: información perdida)**

**capitulo 2: preparaciones para la guerra**

La noche era profunda, pero aquello no importaba mucho, frente a rukia se encontraba aquel servant que ella había logrado invocar con éxito, antes había mostrado un gran respeto hacia ella, pero ahora el mismo se había levantado y la miraba de reojo, casi como si no entendiera la situación, o al menos los parámetros de la que había tenido que afrontar.

-recapitulemos, ¿tú eres mi master?-

La pregunta del peli naranja causo una mala impresión en la peli negra quien rápidamente tomo una posición defensiva.

-si lo soy, ¿Por qué lo preguntas?-

-no se, esperaba que mi master fuera alguien que pareciera ser mas capaz, no una pequeñita egocéntrica-

El ambiente con estas palabras se tornó bastante pesado, rukia quien no podía creer lo que estaba escuchando se limitó a detener su ira creciente con una forzada sonrisa para si misma.

-¿una… pequeñita…egocéntrica?-

Ofendida ante tales palabras y sin poder contenerse más, apunto su palma contra su servant, y cerrando sus ojos comenzó a proyectar su esquema mental.

-primer viento, soplo directo-

Al recitar el encantamiento de la palma de la joven se formo un cumulo de hielo el cual se disparó hacia el peli naranja quien al no esperar que su propia master lo atacara, no pudo hacer nada, recibiendo el daño de cuerpo entero arrojándolo contra la pared.

-gughhhh, maldita enana- gurruñó por lo bajo.

-esta pequeñita, es una maga de alto nivel de la familia kuchiki, tu deberías estar agradecido de estar bajo mi mando, así que establezcamos las cosas aquí y ahora, dices que eres un servant de la clase saber ¿verdad?

El servant peli naranja se levantó algo desganado aunque ahora veía a su master como una persona más confiable, ahora se sentía en confianza al saber que ella era un mago capaz, o al menos eso parecía ser.

-así es, conforme a tu contrato soy tu espada, y tu serás mi escudo, así que puedes confiar plenamente en ti, yo lo hare, me pongo bajo tu mando bajo el título de saber-

Las palabras dichas por el servant hicieron que se liberara una pequeña reacción en la psique de la peli negra, quien aunque mostraba una expresión seria y firme, por dentro saltaba de alegría, había cumplido con su cometido, había invocado al servant mas poderoso conocido, la victoria era prácticamente suya.

-entiendo, eso me reconforta, aunque debo preguntártelo, no se que espíritu heroico seas tu, así que agradecería que me dijeras tu identidad-

Rukia estaba expectante, habia cumplido con una parte, pero ahora, al no saber a cuál héroe pertenecía esa reliquia que utilizo como catalizador, no tenia certeza del poder propio de este, su identidad lo definiría todo.

-ok, soy el servant saber, ichigo kurosaki -

Por la mente de la peli negra hubo un desfilo de flashes los cuales azotaron su cabeza con gran fuerza, "ichigo kurosaki" aquellas dos palabras fueron un detonante, se sentía mareada y las visiones que tenia de aquel lugar mágico se expandieron ampliamente.

-¿te ocurre algo?-

-no, no es nada-

Aun así, tan rápido como vinieron, también se fueron aquellas visiones dejando nada mas que un pequeño vacio en el ser de la pelinegra, gracias a ello, ella noto el pequeño detalle que realmente tenía gran importancia.

-no conozco a ningún ichigo kurosaki, y he estudiado gran parte del folclore y de la cultura antigua humana-

-¿y eso que tiene que ver?-

Al parecer el servant peli naranja no entendía la situación en la que se encontraba.

-los servant sacan su poder de su posición como espíritu heroico, su fuerza se basa de cuantas personas conocen su leyenda, pero tu no tienes una leyenda que yo conozca, tu poder parecer ser nada-

Las palabras de la pelinegra estaban cargadas con bastante enojo.

"_genial, hermano, ¿Por qué rayos me pasaste la reliquia de un anónimo como este"_

-aunque tu lo digas… me siento igual de fuerte que siempre, o al menos como creo que me debo sentir con todo mi poder-

Las palabras del peli naranja daban algo que pensar a la peli negra, el no se veia nada débil ni frágil, quizás su leyenda era mucho mas antigua de lo que ella creía, si era así, su servant no solo era de la mejor clase, si no también seria uno de los héroes mas poderosos.

-cuéntame que hiciste en vida-

-no lo recuerdo…-

Aquellas palabras pronunciadas con tanta tristeza llamaron la atención de la pelinegra.

-… o al menos, no recuerdo mucho de los detalles personales, solo recuerdo ser llamado shinigami sustituto, haber peleado cada instante de mi vida, si es que supiera cuanto fue mi vida, de ahí en adelante, y también de para atrás, incluso la gente que conocí, todo es estática para mi.

La tensión era palpable, ichigo estaba caris bajo meditativo, como si se hubiera acabado de dar cuenta sobre el hueco en sus recuerdos, por su parte rukia también estaba perturbada, ¿a que se refería con que no lo recordaba mayormente?, y lo mas importante…

-¿dijiste, shinigami sustituto?-

-así es, yo tenía el título de shinigami sustituto en vida-

Si de rato parecía haber llovido malas noticias, pero para que su apodo de guerra fuera shinigami sustituto quería decir que su poder era equiparable con el de la muerte, ¿tan peligroso guerrero era?

-ahora que lo recuerdo, déjame medir tus parámetros de poder-

Cerrando los ojos la peli negra pudo armar en su esquema en blanco una pequeña plantilla la cual era parte de los protocolos de la guerra del santo grial, el poder de sus servants podía ser estimado en sutiles estadísticas propias y estándares.

""""""""""""""""""""

CLASE: SABER

Master: Rukia Kuchiki

True name: Ichigo Kurosaki

Sex: masculino

Alignment: Guerrero oscuro

""""""""""""""""""""""""

Fuerza: B… Resistencia: B… Agilidad: C….. Energía mágica: D…. Suerte: A….. Noble phantasm: B

""""""""""""""""""""""""""""

Percepción. A: la habilidad para percibir la energía de otros seres a tal punto que puede establecerla ubicación de cada servant y master, pero no concretarla a futuro.

Resistencia mágica. B: nulifica toda magia que requiera mas de tres versos, es difícil herirlo con magia que no pertenezca a un ritual oscuro o una gran cantidad de magia

""""""""""""""""""""""""""""

SKILLS

Continuación de batalla. A: puede continuar luchando mas alla de su limite, inclusive si su cuerpo recibe una herida mortal

Divinidad. B: Humano convertido en un dios de la muerte, le da habilidades mas alla de cualquier guerrero humano

Ignicion por voluntad. A: la capacidad de adquirir poder siempre y cuando tenga una razon mas alla de su vida para lograrlo

_-esto es extraño, ¿Qué es esto?-_

OOOOHollow…..EX: ===00000000===0=0=0000000-0000-00000000000-000=======

_-No puedo leer su última habilidad, ¿será debido a su falla en su memoria?_

"""""""""""""""""

NOBLE PHANTASM:

Getsuga tensho:

Colmillo divisor del cielo, cuando concentro mi poder en mi espada esta absorbe toda mi energía mágica y la convierte en un rayo de máxima densidad, creando un ataque devastador

Ranking: A

Tipo: noble phantasm anti-personal

Rango 1-900

Cantidad máxima de blancos: 1

0000000000=================0000=0000========

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000 00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000 00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000 0000000000000000000

0000000

000000

000000

000000

Finalmente después del exhaustivo examen la hechicera de hielo retrocede un paso

-bueno, al menos tienes excelentes estadísticas, pero al parecer por tu condición mental, no puedo ver todas tus habilidades, pero no cabe dudas, ichigo kurosaki, eres el servant que estaba buscando, tu nobel phantasm es un excelente arma contra berserker-

Las palabras de la peli negra denotaban gran confianza en su voz, cosa que también entusiasmo al guerrero de cabello naranja

-tenlo por seguro enana, juntos obtendremos el santo grial, siempre y cuando seas una buena master-

-oh, créeme que lo seré kurosaki kun, siempre y cuando demuestres ser un buen guerrero en el campo de batalla y no solo un charlatan-

En medio de la comodidad y la satisfacción de ambos por su pareja, se encontraba desatada una fiera pelea de frases sarcásticas, pero no cabia duda, ambos se sentían cómodos el uno con el otro era casi como si se entendieran desde el inicio.

-ya es tarde, necesito descansar, mañana tengo clases y por la noche comenzaremos a patrullar-

-¿a patrullar?-

-así es saber, tienes una habilidad especial en verdad, tu capacidad de rastrear energía mágica nos dara puntos extras sobre nuestros oponentes, si los mantenemos vigilados incluso antes de que invoquen su servant, podremos preparar una estrategia cien por ciento efectiva contra ellos-

-tienes razón, no lo haces nada mal, entonces descansa, te acompañare en la escuela en forma de espíritu-

Esta última frase congelo todo el ambiente de la habitación, rukia pensaba que el poder de ichigo se debía a que este era un héroe mas antiguo que la historia actual, pero el hecho de que el conociera el concepto de escuela, significaba que el era lo contrario, un héroe de la época.

-si, te veo mañana saber-

Las palabras de despedida de rukia estaban llenas de dudas y una actitud cortante, ¿Qué clase de ser era su servant? Con esos pensamientos en mente, se puso pesadamente la pijama, para después recostarse en su cama, el dia habia sido agitado, había cumplido con todos sus objetivos, o así al menos parecía, no estaba muy segura.

* * *

_La veo claramente, no se quien sea ella realmente, pero estoy viendo todo desde su perspectiva, me doy cuenta que estoy de nuevo en ese lugar mágico, pero esto es distinto, puedo sentir todo lo que ella siente, siente tristeza, pero también una inmensa paz, esta en una especie de altar de sacrificio, frente a ella una enorme lanza la cual comienza a convertirse en un ave de fuego, emanando un horrible calor._

_-00000000 0000 se le condena a morir en el sokyoku, este la atravesara ejecutando el máximo castigo-_

_Las palabras de un viejo guerrero resuenan como un veredicto, es oficial, el es el jefe del lugar, y me ha condenado a morir, ¿Cuál habrá sido ese crimen? Por que esta chica a la que estoy sintiendo la acepta tan tristemente, diciendo que esta en paz, aun cuando en sus últimos momentos no puede dejar de pensar en aquel chico peli naranja._

_-adios… ichigo…-_

_Sus tristes palabras son un instrumento que ella usa para despedirse de todo, cerrando sus ojos para recibir su cruel destino, pero es extraño_

… _no siento que el ataque haya acertado…_

_Abriendo los ojos de nuevo ella ve frente a si a un guerrero en toda su presencia y poder, atrás de el esta deteniendo a aquel fénix con su espada protegiéndolos a ambos, pero no por eso la deja de ver a los ojos, su capa hace juego con su haori negro, el ha cumplido su palabra, ha ido a salvarla, en el fondo no puede evitar llorar de alegría, pero también de tristeza, el que el este ahí puede representar su muerte a manos de su hermano._

_-¡idiota, ¿Quién te pidió que me rescataras?!-_

_Ella rápidamente critica el intento de rescate de el, haciendo que el se vaya hacia atrás de la impresión, el fénix vuelve a tomar posición para atacar, el la ignora por un momento, preparándose para enfrentar a aquel ave que tenia el poder de un millón de zampakutos, ella no entiende que ocurre, pero aquel fénix ha desaparecido por completo, ahora solo están ambos de nuevo._

_-no se qué habrá sido eso, pero es una excelente distracción-_

_Alegre por la distracción, aquel chico peli naranja salta hacia atrás, parándose encima del altar de sacrificios._

_-¡Idiota, ¿Qué planeas hacer?!-_

_-no es obvio, este soporte va a caer-_

_Agitando su espada con gran maestría finalmente la empala contra el altar, este comienza a des estabilizarse ahí es donde ella y yo nos damos cuenta, el era un simple humano que robo parte de mis poderes, pero les fueron arrebatados, pero tan solo por rescatarme, obtuvo sus propios poderes y ahora mismo esta volviendo a toda la sociedad de almas en sus enemigos, solo por aquella chica, ella no puede evitar sentir que su corazón palpita salvajemente, siente su rostro arder, es ahí donde ella se da cuenta, que el lo ha hecho todo por ella, ella es realmente importante para el, aquel ligero roce que tuvieron no fue un accidente como ella pensó, finalmente ella esta en los brazos de el, el como siempre parado imponente._

_-no me rescates dijiste, ya acepte mi destino dijiste, vete de aquí dijiste, sabes, a veces hablas demasiado 000000, que bueno que nunca te escucho-_

_Ella lo sabe, el la mantendrá a salvo y se la llevara de aquel lugar, ella se siente bastante especial, gracias a ello finalmente puede llorar desde el fondo de su corazón_

_-eres un tonto, ichigo. No… voy a darte las gracias…-_

_-nunca te pedí eso-, finaliza a ella, preparándose para la gran batalla que tiene entre manos pero en su mente el sabe muy bien una cosa_

"_simplemente no voy a dejar morir a la persona más importante para mi"_

_Rayos, tan solo viendo esto siento mi corazón palpitar fuertemente, tristemente el sueño debe terminar_

Trrssss-trrssss-trssss

-GGGRRRRR¡MALDITO CACHARRO!-

Esta vez no me voy a contener ese sueño estaba genial y ese maldito reloj no me dejo ver el final, apunto ferozmente mi palma contra el y libero toda mi energía mágica de golpe.

-BBBBOOOOMMMMM-

Lo único que se puede escuchar en mi habitación es mi jadeo, valio la pena, acabo de hacer un enorme cráter en mi pared, pero valió la pena, se que ese maldito despertados se regenerara y no dudo que la casa como tal lo haga, pero valio la pena desahogarse al menos una vez.

-¿Qué habrá sido ese sueño?-

Es cierto, pude ver a ichigo claramente en el, es impresionante en verdad, mi servant tiene relación con los sueños que yo tenia, quizás el grial realmente escoge a los master y a los servant predeterminadamente, no hay otra explicación para que yo pudiera ver el hogar de ichigo desde tan joven, pero al mismo tiempo es tan impresionante, realmente él tiene bastante poder, y lo mas impactante es que su poder lo utilizo para proteger a alguien, ¿Quién habrá sido esa chica?

-oye rukia, ¿te encuentras bien?

-wwwoooo-

Rayos, se me olvida que el puede materializarse en cualquier momento pero no esperaba que lo hiciera en frente mio.

-esa fue una reacción interesante-

-cállate saber, simplemente me tomaste desprevenida, si estoy bien-

No puedo pelearle por el susto que me dio, no deja de sorprenderme lo que acabo de ver, este soquete con super poderes de dios de la muerte tenia alguien a quien proteger, no pensé que el fuera esa clase de persona, aunque haya leído su tarjeta de habilidad

-saber, ¿tu tenías novia cuando estabas vivo?-

Maldita sea, ¿como pude hacerle una pregunta así? Mierda, me estoy poniendo roja, el puede mal interpretarlo horriblemente, o al menos creía que seria así, pero al voltearlo a ver, desvía su mirada para otro lado tratando de evitar afrontar sus hechos.

-ya te lo dije master, no recuerdo a nadie de mi vida pasada, solo recuerdo el haber peleado nada mas-

En estos momentos me siento como una estúpida, no debi haberle preguntado eso, es seguro estoy viendo el pasado de ichigo en mis sueños, pero eso no quiere decir que deba interrumpir en lo que fue su vida mas de para alla.

-se te hace tarde enana, yo de ti me apresuraba a desayunar-

¿Por qué dice eso? No tarde en darme cuenta al mirar el reloj, en serio se me hace tarde, no hay tiempo para considerar el desayuno, apenas tengo tiempo de ponerme el uniforme y correr de nuevo a toda máquina.

A diferencia de ayer al menos hoy reconozco el camino a la escuela, por lo que llegare a tiempo con toda confianza, las calles se van llenando mas de estudiantes, gracias a eso se que voy a buen ritmo, ya solo falta girar en la esquina y llegare inmediatamente, pero hay un chico que esta parado en la esquina, no lo puedo evadir a tiempo.

-¡cuidado!-

Pfffff…. De nuevo al suelo como ayer, y para hacerlo más irónico, de nuevo volví a chocar con el tonto de ayer.

-discúlpame de nuevo emiya kun-

De la forma más patética doy mi disculpa de nuevo, este simplemente libera un suspiro antes de levantarse y pedirme la mano y ayudarme a levantarme.

-no pasa nada rukia, pero puedo decir que eres pésima madrugadora-

-si, tienes razón jejeje-

Ahora que me pongo a notar, shiro esta solo, no viene acompañado de sakura.

-por cierto emiya-kun, ¿Dónde esta sakura?-

-ah, ella se encuentra en sus prácticas en el club de arquería, por eso no está conmigo-

-ya veo-

-ven, sigamos a la escuela, pero esta vez, vamos caminando-

Rayos, este idiota tenía que ponerse a decir eso, tiene aspecto de ser una persona tranquila y amable, pero también parece ser un payaso total, bueno, como el dijo seguimos ambos derecho a la escuela, ya dije antes que es mala idea tener amigos, pero por el momento será mejor aparentar algo distinto, estoy en medio de una guerra si actuó de forma diferente a todos los alumnos puede que de una pista a los master de la ciudad.

Sin mayor demora ya estamos en la entrada de la escuela, puedo ver que ya los clubes están terminando sus actividades para dirigirse a sus respectivas clases, a lo lejos puedo divisar a sakura quien está acompañada de un chico que también es del club, ahora que lo noto ambos tienen el mismo color de cabello.

-buenos días shinji, buenos días sakura-

-hola emiya- responde el joven secamente

-buenos días senpai-responde sakura, no cabe duda, esta chica esta perdidamente enamorada de el y este idiota no lo nota, si sigue así no poder evitar enseñarle a apreciar a sakura a punta de golpes.

-jo, curioso emiya, no pensé que hubieras conseguido novia-

Al decir esto me acabo de dar cuenta que ante los ojos de los demás, el venir con shiro a la escuela puede parecer algo insinuante, ¡maldicion!

-lo siento shinji, ella no es mi novia, es una alumna nueva, llego ayer y por eso decidí acompañarla hasta que llegara a la escuela-

Wow, quizás deba pensarlo, este chico podrá ser un tonto con las mujeres pero al menos gracias a eso nos ha sacado de ese mal entendido sin ponerse nervioso, quizás es una persona mas franca de lo que pensé.

-así es, aun me pierdo en el camino, tuve la buena suerte de tropezarme con emiya kun, si no fuese así, probablemente hubiera llegado tarde-

Finalmente el mal entendido ha desaparecido, puedo ver el rostro de alivio sakura, pero con respecto a su hermano, me echo una mirada bastante extraña.

-jo, que bueno que eres muy buena persona emiya, pero ya puedes dejarme a esta florecita a mí, después de todo, yo puedo ser mejor guía y mejor compañía que tu-

Diciendo esto se me re pega y me rodea con su brazo, ¡maldito infeliz! Puedo pretender ser una chica inocente, pero eso no quiere decir que me deje tocar por esta escoria, no me importa nada, rápidamente lo alejo de un fuerte puñetazo en la cara.

-¡NII-SAN!- las palabras de susto de Sakura lleguan rápidamente, haciendo que ella corra hacia su hermano caído en el suelo, shiro está sin palabras, pero le puedo ver que no esta molesto, al parecer mi reacción le pareció la ideal

-suéltame inútil-

Agresivamente el empuja a sakura haciendo que ella caiga al suelo pesadamente, rayos, este tipo cada vez me cae más mal, puedo ver que viene pesadamente por mi.

-¡¿tú sabes quién soy maldita zorra?!-

-no lo se, y no me interesa, pero si me vuelves a tocar como lo hiciste ahora, no vas a ser más que un cadáver-

Ahora si lo enfade, viene hacia a mi con un puño directo a mi rostro, no me importa, un puño forrado con hielo será suficiente para hacerlo retroceder

-vaya shinji, no sabía que ahora le pegaras a las mujeres-

Una voz que reconozco acaba con la escena que se estaba montando.

-oh, tohsaka- la voz de shiro suena como si nada estuviera pasando realmente, simplemente se limita a enfocarse en…

"tohsaka"

-buenos días emiya kun, no sabía que permitieras esta clase de comportamientos-

-créeme, no hacía falta que yo interviniera, al parecer rukia sabe cuidarse bastante bien-

No puedo creer lo que el acaba de decir, aquella joven es una hija de la familia tohsaka, eso quiere decir que ella es mi enemigo en este momento, no solo eso, también ella puede conocer mi nombre completo, ahora mi puesto de infiltración depende de lo que haya decidido contarle tatsuki a ella, jamás espere encontrarme con una maga aca en la escuela, y mucho menos que ella fuera a ser mi primera amiga.

-esto no es de tu incumbencia tohsaka-

Volviendo a la realidad encuentro a shinji observando ferozmente a rin, pero ella no parece inmutarse en lo más mínimo.

-ciertamente si es un asunto mío, rukia es una persona especial para una familiar así que como ella me pidió que la cuidara, obviamente no dejare que un pobre intento de hombre la moleste-

Rin parece tener mayor presencia de la que yo pensaba, no se qué relación tenga con este perdedor, pero puedo ver como el la observa con ojos temblorosos, al parecer el le tiene alguna especie de miedo, caray, se nota que es una persona bastante carismática e imponente…

…tal cual un mago debe ser

-gggrrrr, no me importa, ¡oye chica nueva! No te vuelvas a atravesar en mi camino si no quieres salir herida, vámonos sakura-

-si, nii-san-

Ambos se retiran a paso tembloroso, finalmente solo quedamos en el lugar rin, shiro y yo, al parecer ellos no se hablan mucho, puedo ver como se observan con indiferencia.

-ya puedes dejarme esto a mi emiya kun, yo me encargare de rukia de ahora en adelante-

-está bien-

Finalmente ella comienza a retirarse, haciéndome el ademan de que tengo que seguirla, me da nauseas pretender ser tan vulnerable, pero mientras que esto siga así, podre investigar a rin mas a fondo

-rukia-

Volteo a mirar hacia atrás y miro a un pensativo emiya quien no sabe que decir en ese momento

-¿si?-

-yo… me gusta el tatuaje que tienes en tu mano-

¿Tatuajes en mi mano?… ¡Maldición! ¿El cuándo vio mis conjuros de obediencia?, claro, cuando le di mi mano para que me levantara del suelo, ¿Cómo pude ser tan torpe? tengo que hacer algo ahora o seré descubierta.

-¿tatuaje en tu mano?-

Rin me observa un tanto inquisidora mente, esto está yendo peor de lo que pensé, parece que ya se esta haciendo a la idea de que puedo tener un conjuro en mi mano, no, al parecer ya se dio cuenta.

-no es nada realmente… un tatuaje que me hice cuando era chica, mi hermano mayor era muy liberal… _discúlpame byakuya-_

-ya veo, ¿pero te hiciste un tatuaje siendo tan chica? Cielos, y eso que pareces ser una chica tan elegante y refinada.

Al parecer el peligro termino.

-jejeje, es simplemente un pequeño arrebato de hace bastante tiempo ya, no creo que vuelva a hacer algo así-

-ding dong ding dong—

-bueno, parece que las clases empezaron, me ire a mi grupo, rukia, si no te molesta ¿vendrías a almorzar conmigo más tarde a la terraza?-

-claro rin, siempre sera un placer, por cierto, no te he dado las gracias por quitarme a ese tipo de encima-

Ahora que lo noto desde el encuentro con shinji he dejado de aparentar ser la misma chica tierna de siempre, ahora soy un poco mas como yo, bueno realmente no me importa, rin sería realmente estúpida si no se hubiera dado cuenta ya de mi verdadera identidad.

-ni lo menciones, shinji es la clase de sujeto al que toca enseñarle cuál es su lugar-

Diciendo eso finalmente me retiro a mi clase, el profesor entra y comienza su lección, recostando mi brazo en mi asiento y apoyando mi cabeza en esta comienzo a pensar como tengo que actuar de ahora en adelante, he invocado un servant con todas las características necesarias para ganar la guerra por el santo grial, pero eso es solo en la apariencia, de momento mi inteligencia me ha avisado que solo ha sido invocado berserker, pero de eso ha sido ya un día, ya podrían haber mas servant o magos potenciales, le dije a ichigo que esta noche saldríamos a patrullar, pero no tengo en claro en donde iremos a patrullar.

* * *

Finalmente llega la hora del almuerzo, como prometi, ire con rin a la terraza, no desayune así que no es mala idea ir por un almuerzo grande antes de subir, al llegar la veo ahí, sentada sobre su chaqueta esperándome, el lugar esta totalmente desierto, debe ser por el frio invernal de la temporada, si no, este lugar estaría llena de gente aca.

-ya era tiempo de que llegaras rukia, me preguntaba que te estaba reteniendo-

-no era nada, simplemente estaba comprando mi almuerzo, no pude desayunar así que pase por algo para comer primero-

Ambas hablamos de la forma mas casual del mundo, casi parece que todo esta normal entre nosotras, demasiado normal, no somos amigas de mas de un dia, pero aun así ella me habla como si me conociera de siempre, o al menos como si supiera quien he sido desde siempre.

-¿sabes? Tatsuki siempre me habla bien de ti, sobre como aunque eres tan empalagosa y mimada, eres una persona bastante centrada y amable, la cual nunca se apoya en su nombre para lograr lo que quiere-

Vaya, parece que ella ha destapado las cartas sobre la mesa.

-tienes razón, jamás quise utilizar en nombre kuchiki para lograr nada de las cosas que e he pretendido en mi vida-

Diciendo eso, finalmente me pongo de pie, ella hace lo mismo, y nos confrontamos frente a frente.

-creo que ya es hora de fingir, ¿no crees? Rin tohsaka-

-tienes razón rukia kuchiki-

nunca pensé que tendría que matar a mi primera amiga, pero la situación lo a merita, ella es un mago potencial, no seria un mal movimiento, pero…

-dejémonos de tonterías, no tengo ninguna razón para ser hostil contra ti, tu no eres una master-

Después de meditarlo, es verdad, ella aun no es una master, eliminarla representaría que alguien mas tomara su puesto, tengo que esperar a que tenga su servant para que no sea un movimiento estúpido.

-tienes razón, pero tu si eres una master-

Diciendo eso, da un salto hacia atrás preparándose para pelear, cuando retrocedió saco de su bolsillo unas extrañas gemas las cuales están ahora sostenidas por el espacio entre sus dedos, parece que va en serio, así que yo también me preparare para pelear.

-primera danza-

Diciendo eso mi esquema mental se hace as amplio y lo entreteje todo mi circuito mágico corriendo a mil por hora, el resultado, mi mano sostiene un foco concentrado de aire congelado, el piso bajo de mi también se congela rápidamente.

-hechicería de hielo, entonces tu afinidad es el agua-

-así es, al parecer tu magia se concentra en tus gemas, ¿afinidad con la tierra?-

-en realidad, mi afinidad es cinco elementos-

Wow, esta chica es peligrosa, no me sorprende que lo sea, tiene todo lo necesario para ser mi enemiga en esta guerra, el tiempo se detiene, solo el respirar y la cristalización del hielo es lo único que se escucha por todo el lugar, finalmente ella decide hacer el primer movimiento, extendiendo ferozmente su mano, lanza su primera gema contra mi, esta estalla y se convierte en un tifón salvaje, es una magia realmente explosiva.

-primera danza, ventisca-

Yo también libero mi magia, el foco de energía concentrada que tenia en mi mano se convierte en una enorme tormenta helada la cual choca pesadamente contra la de rin, el choque de ambas es demasiado fuerte y esta creando una fuerte ventisca y el dia que estaba parcialmente despejado comienza a nublarse, ha de deberse al choque de corrientes de aire de distintas temperaturas.

-vaya, no lo haces nada mal-

La colisión cesa y lo único que queda es el inicio de unas gotas de lluvia, rin después de su posición amenazante, se limita a quedarse de pie, toda intensión de lucha ha sido reducida a nada.

-tu también no has estado nada mal, no espere que tuvieras la fuerza para lanzar hechizos clase A-

-igualmente, nunca pensé que tuvieras lo necesario para desviarlo-

La lucha física ha terminado, pero aun parece que ella trata de encontrar puntos frágiles en mi, mejor así para mi, yo también puedo jugar a ese juego.

-la guerra aun no ha empezado, apresúrate a invocar a tu servant, entonces ahí si tendré una razón para matarte rin-

La suave lluvia cada vez se hace mas fuerte, quizás se nos fue un poco de la mano este inicio de batalla.

-tienes razón, aun si lo intentó asesinarte en este momento, probablemente tu servant entre y me destroce-

Es una lástima, hubiera dado todo porque rin no se implicara en esto, pero bueno, al igual que yo siempre he sido una fachada, puede que la rin con la cual me amiste estos días también lo fuese, aun así…

-hasta el momento habemos dos master activos, la master de los enizbern la cual invoco a berserker, y yo, lo mas peligroso de esta es que no es mas que una niña de menos de doce años, al menos en apariencia.

-¿Por qué me das esta información?-

-te debía una por sacarme al cabeza de chorlito ese de esta mañana, aunque es una lastima, si no hubieses interrumpido, tendría una pierna rota-

Curiosamente después de mirarnos un rato creando una fuerte tensión… comenzamos a reírnos, es tonto decir que al final no somos amigas, somos enemigas, pero también amigas, pero no por eso nos perdonaremos la vida en esta batalla, no puedo esperar a que mi saber mida fuerzas con el servant que ella va a invocar.

El dia de clases ha finalizado, durante horas ha habido una fuerte tormenta circundante al área de fuyuki, resultado de nuestra pelea al llegar a casa estoy totalmente emparamada, rápidamente me apresuro y me cambio a mis ropas diarias, consisten en un vestido blanco y azul sencillo, que me llega un poco mas debajo de las rodillas, habían mejores formas de vestir, pero algo dentro de mi, me decía que esas prendas eran especiales.

-¿y eso solo fue el saludo?-

Materializándose aparece frente a mi ichigo sentado relajadamente en mi sofá

-pudo haber sido mas intenso, pero no podía permitirme continuar, solo tengo una cantidad limitada de hechizos por temporada, de haber continuado ella y yo hubiéramos agotado nuestros recursos de una forma estúpida.

-¿ella y yo?- pregunta curioso el servant

-así es, así como mis hechizos son limitados, ella utiliza su magia basada en sus gemas, para que pudieran generar ataques de rango A debió haberlas preparado con gran anterioridad.

-eres muy hábil para haber observado eso-

-adular a tu master no te ayudara kurosaki-kun-

No entiendo por que, pero siento que ya hubiese hablado con el de esa forma en el pasado, esto de la conexión mental servant master me dará unos cuantos dolores de cabeza. Ya es de noche y es hora de comenzar el patrullaje.

-saber, ¿infórmame de los master y de los sevant?-

Haciendo un ademan afirmativo, ichigo cierra los ojos y se concentra, después de unos instantes extiende su mano hacia al frente y hace como si hubiese agarrado algo, es extraño, durante todo el proceso no vi que utilizara mas mana del general.

-hay dos master activos en este momento, tu y la master de los einzbern. Servant activos, tres, berserker, caster y yo-

¿Esto es extraño, dos master pero tres servant? Que habrá ocurrido con el master de caster

-ichigo, nuestro plan de acción sera atacar a caster, en este momento se hade encontrar vulnerable así…

-espera rukia, hay algo mas…

-¿de qué se trata?-

-hay un master invocando a su servant en este mismo momento-

-entiendo, por muy tentador que sea, dejaremos a caster para después, vamos a investigar al master y a su servant, apresurándome en mis movimientos, tomo una vieja gabardina de color negro que tenia en mi armario y también una bufanda, cubro mi cara y mi identidad con esto.

-¿Por qué el disfraz enana?-

-ya me reconoció una persona hoy en la escuela, de ahora en mas actuare así, ¿donde esta siendo la invocación?-

-cerca de la iglesia en la colina-

-muy bien servant saber, vámonos-

**fin capitulo 2**

como ya avise este fic seguira la linea de accion de ambas series, o al menos la de bleach, para la parte de fate me estoy basando en una combinacion entre la segunda y la tercera ruta del juego, en ella se puede ver las estadisticas de los servant de la misma forma que lo puse con ichigo, quizas me piense en subir las estadisticas de los demas servant

bueno me despido, espero el fic sea de su agrado


	3. danza azul y negra

**perteneciendo a la familia kuchiki, una de las mas antiguas en la magia rukia se ve obligada a participar en la guerra del santro grial, esperanzada y atormentada por pesadillas de una batalla perdida invoca a un servan un tanto rebelde pero con el cual ella se siente a gusto, ¿que es tan familiar en el?¿que es lo que busca y que es lo que busco? BLEACH X FSN**

**BLEACH PERTENECE A TITE KUBO Y FATE STAY NIGHT PERTENERE A TYPEMOON, ASI QUE NO ME APROPIO DE SUS PERSONAJES Y BLA BLA BLA, YA TODO EL MUNDO CONOCE EL RESTO DE ESTO**

**tercer capitulo del fic y me siento contento osea, ninguno de los fics que he escrito ha tenido tanta acogida como este, me siento de maravilla, siento la demora al publicar, pero escribo tres fics distintos y cada uno me lleva un tiempo escudriñarlo y pensarlo para hacerlo una historia en verdad agradable, sin mas preambulo aqui continuo con estre crossover**

**SHINJI BOSTERO: pues chico, lo de los crossover es por que siempre me he dicho que dos historias pueden mezclarsen bien si uno es lo suficientemente habil para unir ambos universos, mi cualidad es crear cualquier cantida de escenarios mentales para esta gracia, despues de todo naci como un chico bastante imaginativo, o eso me decian por ahi y si, el enfrentamiento de esos tres es algo que va a pasar  
**

**WOLF: diste en un nervio sensible por que tienes razon, yo me uni a esto de fanfiction por que me gusta que aca hay gente que complementa lo que falta muchas veces en la serie, como el romance en bleach donde explotan esto pero no lo concretan, aun asi, no me gusta ver fics donde los personajes no tienen su historia original, si no que son vampiros, empresarios, despechados y demas, y neee, eso es algo que me desalienta de los fics de bleach ya que son pocos los que quieren seguir la linea de accion de la serie, el resto se vuelva la fantasia de cualquier adolecente fanatica de crepusculo**

**KOTSUKI KUROSAKI: no, en efecto, no es complicado por que disfruto escribirlo, ademas siempre me planteo dos o tres escenarios mentales en caso de querer improvisar, y si, uno de los picantes del fic es la interaccion rin X rukia como amigas y enemigas, buen ojo tienes para estos casos amiga**

**SHADOW SERAPHIN: tu cumplido me hara ponerme rojo :v :v :v, y si, ese choque sera brutal, pero todo sera a su tiempo **

**capitulo 3: danza azul y negra**

Es la hora, aprovechando para esconderme en la oscuridad de la noche emprendo mi casería, el frio que se está sintiendo es intenso, las calles aun emiten el olor a lluvia lo cual me recuerda que aunque no se han invocado a los 7 servants, ya ha comenzado la guerra como tal o al menos para mi, mi encuentro esta mañana con rin supuso una prueba a mis habilidades, solo hay dos master que conozco hasta el momento y ambos son una amenaza bastante grande.

-master, será más rápido si me permites…-

-¿si me permites que?-

Sin darme una respuesta saber me toma de las piernas y la cintura y comienza a cargarme saltando por los tejados, maldición…

-¿pero que se supone que estás haciendo idiota?-

Lo único que puedo hacer es atinar a gritar, jamás nadie había sido tan atrevido conmigo.

-no seas escandalosa, será más rápido si acorto el camino por los tejados, la invocación acaba de terminar, no puedo deducir a cual servant han invocado-

Esto es una sorpresa

-¿a que te refieres con que no sabes a cual servant han invocado? Tu habilidad de percepción debería ser suficiente para brindarme esa información-

-puedo sentir donde están los servants y los master, pero saber cuál de estos es cuando han sido invocado recientemente es otra historia totalmente distinta-

-¿entonces como supiste que el tercer servant invocado fue caster?-

-eso se debe al monto general de mana de caster, es mayor y mas intenso que el del resto de nosotros, ya era cosa de sentido común, este tiene un nivel de mana promedio, el servant invocado puede ser archer, rider, assasin o lancer, es difícil saberlo en este momento-

-genial, ya cuando pensaba que tenia al servant definitivo para pelear, me decepcionas saber-

-calladita te ves mas bonita enana-

Grrr a este idiota le hace falta una buena lección sobre modales y respeto a las damas, no le basta con romper con mi intimidad y mi espacio totalmente si no que también viene ahora a faltarme al respeto, pero bueno… hacia tanto frio hacia un instante y el se siente tan…calido

… creo que estoy mal de la cabeza…

El desplazamiento de ichigo es bastante veloz, no solo salta los edificios si no que también los recorre a una velocidad tremenda, su velocidad de batalla no es tan alta como esta, ¿me pregunto a que se deberá esto? Cada paso que da nos acerca mas a la intercepción de las avenidas de la ciudad, se puede decir que es el punto de desplazamiento general, el corazón de las carreteras del cuerpo de la ciudad, incluso desde aca puedo ver nuestro objetivo, la iglesia en la colina es el obelisco que nos señala la cercanía del lugar. En ese preciso saber se detiene abruptamente.

-master, necesitamos discutir que vamos a hacer ahora, ¿Cuál es el plan?-

-por ahora solo investigaremos, según tu el servant aleatorio ha sido invocado hace unos instantes, por ahora solo observaremos y determinaremos su clase, si tenemos suerte puede que averigüemos dos o tres cosas sin tener que vernos involucrados en una batalla-

-es un buen plan, entonces estaré en forma de espíritu, tu concéntrate en ocultar tu presencia-

Desapareciendo en el aire saber me deja sola, no tengo mucho tiempo para perder, rápidamente comienzo a correr en dirección a la iglesia, según la ubicación se encuentra en un aposento al lado de esta.

Después de unos instantes he llegado, el subir trotando fue una mala idea, el frio aire esta quemando mis pulmones además de que la inclinación era mas pesada de lo que pensé.

-_¡master, ocúltate!-_

-¿Qué?-

Rayos, atendiendo a la advertencia me escondo en unos arbustos y tapo mi cara con la gabardina, unos instantes casi instantáneos a mi salto puedo ver a un sujeto el cual acaba de llegar al lugar saltando una altura sobre humana, este esta vistiendo en una malla de color azul que cubre todo su cuerpo hasta su cuello, su cabello también es azul y en su mano empuña una lanza de color rojo.

-ya veo, el servant invocado ha sido un lancer-

Este comienza a escudriñar la iglesia con una mirada bastante seria , no como si estuviera buscando algo amenazante en la antigua construcción en medio de una plaza cuidada, es simplemente como si la contemplara.

-vaya, el mundo moderno no es tan diferente como creí que seria-

Finalizando con eso retoma posición y sigue su desplazamiento hacia el centro de la ciudad. Ahora que lo pienso, dijo algo realmente interesante hace unos instantes.

-saber, ¿no recuerdas de que época eres?-

-francamente no, es difícil saberlo cuando no puedo recordar mucho de mi pasado-

-ya veo-

-¿Por qué la pregunta master?

-no es nada importante, simplemente me pregunto como un servant podría acoplarse debidamente a esta guerra cuando no entiende las concepciones del mundo moderno-

-te equivocas en eso, al ser invocados también obtenemos los conocimientos básicos sobre esta época, se lo que tu sabes con respecto a economía, sociedad, educación y demás ramas del balance de esta época-

Quizás la reacción de lancer simplemente fue la de una persona observando un monumento, en fin, no puedo perder mas tiempo aca escondida, saliendo de los arbustos paso de la iglesia y me dirijo a una casa pequeña atrás de esta, parece más un almacén que una casa cural, así que supongo que es un edificio ajeno a la iglesia.

-_es ahí._

Rápidamente me repego contra las paredes del lugar, las sombras mas la gabardina y la noche me cubren perfectamente en un camuflaje perfecto, comienzo a rodear el lugar, de pronto algo me dice que algo esta ocurriendo, no he visto nada, pero hay un olor en el aire que es extraño

-_master, hay dos personas ahí adentro, una de ellas esta moribunda-_

* * *

-Cuánto tiempo kirei-

-ha pasado bastante tiempo bazett-

Y así como en los viejos tiempos le doy la mano a un viejo amigo, kotomine kirei, parece que el tiempo no le ha afectado mayormente, sigue teniendo esa cara de pocos amigos de siempre, pero no deja de tener su típico encanto de hombre de pocas luces, al menos dejo crecer su cabello desde nuestra última misión juntos.

-¿así que al final te has decidido a unirte a la guerra del santo grial?-

-tienes razón, no puedo negar que tu idea es muy tentadora, no solo por el deseo si no por otras cosas-

Puedo ver como el viejo cura hace una mueca de complacencia en su cara.

-entonces, ¿ya preparaste todo para el ritual de invocación?-

-así es, hombre, no estaría aca al frente tuyo si no estuviera lista por completo-

-supongo que tienes razón, típico de ti, ¿cuál espíritu heroico vas a invocar?

-yo… solo hay un espíritu heroico en el cual pude pensar cuando kirei me menciono esta idea por primera vez-

-entonces, empecemos…-

Kirei me da las indicaciones y marca en el suelo un círculo mágico con sangre de gallinas, no puedo evitar pensar que es algo sucio, pero es un gaje del hechizo así que toca respetar aquella función, el y yo nos conocemos desde hace bastante tiempo, hemos hecho trabajos como ejecutores juntos desde hace años, yo no conocía realmente sobre la guerra del santo grial pero como el es el examinador de esta le pareció interesante sugerirme para esto.

-vas bien bazett, termina el conjuro-

-enseguida-

Ya he dejado la reliquia que me ayudara a invocar al único servant el cual es digno de servirme, desde niña siempre fui amante de la mitología y el folclore irlandés, a través de todas esas historia pude ver a un sujeto magnifico y un guerrero ejemplar, toda mi vida me lamente al ver como murió tristemente, no es algo que alguien como el haya merecido en vida, así que mi decisión es obvia, con gran alegría y gran cansancio puedo ver frente a mi, a cu chulainn, yo me encargare que esta vez tenga una muerte digna, y una vida feliz.

-buen trabajo bazett, el ritual esta terminado-

Un ardor fuerte se expande por el dorso de mi mano, al observar veo como hay tres marcas mágicas en esta, mi contrato como master del servant lancer.

-servant lancer a su servicio, estoy aca para protegerla y para obtener la victoria juntos-

¡Dios mio! Me esta hablando, no lo puedo creer cu chulainn me esta hablando y esta diciéndome que esta a mi servicio, kkkyyaaaaaa

-ehhh… gracias servant lancer…-

Atino a responder de la forma mas estúpida, kirei sigue con su cara de poker de siempre, pero ahora lancer me mira un tanto extrañado.

-¿ocurre algo?-

-ehhh si, no sabia que una lindura seria mi master en esta guerra, quizás estoy de suerte-

…una lindura…

…una lindura…

…una lindura…

Finalmente de la alegría caigo desmayada

-bazett, ¿ya te encuentras mejor?-

-si gracias, ¿cuánto tiempo perdí el conocimiento?-

-unos tres minutos aproximadamente-

-vaya-

Volteo a observar por toda la habitación, no veo a lancer por ningún lado.

-kirei, ¿dónde esta lancer?-

-ambos sentimos una presencia a lo lejos cerca del cruce en el centro de la ciudad, le explique nuestra relación de colegas así que me dejo a tu cuidado, ¿puedes levantarte?

-creo que si-

Haciendo el esfuerzo me pongo en pie, rayos, jamás creí ser tan ridículamente inocente como para desmayarme por el cumplido de un hombre, aunque ese hombre sea mi amor platónico de niña…y… de hoy en dia, maldición, no quiero que nadie piense que invoque a un novio para que peleara por mi, hay cosas deprimentes en este mundo pero nada se compara a esa clase de intenciones.

-gracias kirei, al menos se que no me dejaste ahí tirada en el suelo, se nota que sigues siendo el mismo galante caballero-

De un momento a otro siento como el aire alrededor se congela, como si algo hubiese entrado, o mejor como si algo se hubiese destapado.

-así es-

(crussshhh)

-ahh-

Es extraño el frio se hace cada vez más intenso, pero siento algo raro, al bajar mi mirada puedo ver como una llave negra ha sido incrustada en mi pecho por atrás, me han… apuñalado por la espalda.

-kirei…-

No puedo respirar bien, mi vista se esta haciendo cada vez mas borrosa, me cuesta trabajo mantenerme consiente, ese desgraciado me apuñalo directamente en un pulmón, no solo eso, una llave negra tiene un poder especial de no permitir que la sangre coagule, moriré desangrada rápidamente, sin poder mantener el peso de mi cuerpo, finalmente caigo al suelo.

-tendrás que disculparme bazett, pero tu lancer es alguien que me puede ser útil para mis planes, así que te quitare tus conjuros de obediencia-

No lo puedo creer, el amigo que crei tener todo este tiempo, ¿me acaba de utilizar para sus planes? Maldita sea, no puedo morir aca, no puedo darle ese placer a ese bastardo, como pude creerle, si bien no era un sujeto extraño, su frialdad era algo que debí haber tenido en cuenta.

-maldito-

No puedo permitir esto, finalmente pude conocer a la persona que quería conocer durante toda mi vida, finalmente puedo pelear al lado de cu chulainn como era mi sueño cuando era niña, finalmente tengo una oportunidad para que por medio del heaven feels pueda realizar mi sueño de salvarlo, no puedo permitir que este desgraciado me quite esa oportunidad.

-no te preocupes, esto terminara pronto-

Se está acercando a mi con una llave negra a cortarme el brazo.

-maldi…-

No puedo terminar, escupo sangre por cada palabra que intento decir, pronto moriré ahogada y desangrada, esto no es justo, no quiero este final, no merezco este final.

-ayuda-

Trato de gritar, sigo vaciando mi ser en el frio piso del lugar, no me importa, por lo que mas quiera, que alguien me ayude, no puedo dejar que el se salga con la suya, alguien que juegue con el corazón de la gente no merece nada de lo que pretenda así que por favor, quien sea, ayúdeme.

Y como si hubiese sido una oración hecha al cielo, el ruido de la ventana quebrándose e anuncia que ha irrumpido alguien, no puedo verlo bien por el mareo y la pérdida de sangre, pero puedo ver que es un sujeto pequeño vestido en una gabardina negra, no puedo ver su rostro.

-¿pero que demonios?-

-_saber-_

De la sombra aparece otro sujeto de negro quien rápidamente se desliza en un movimiento increíblemente rápido y corta la mano de kirei, la mano que portaba la espada que me iba a cercenar, la herida parece ser profunda, puedo escuchar unos pasos de alguien corriendo, parece que ahuyentaron a ese desgraciado

…saber…

Otro master está aquí, y yo estoy totalmente herida e indefensa, no se si lancer ya habrá sentido que mi vida está en peligro, pero no lo se, es como si de pronto no me interesara nada más, al menos kirei no se quedara con mis hechizos de comando, si es así, no me puedo quejar por este final.

-_resiste ahí, en seguida te sanare-_

_-_uhh-

No entiendo bien pero creo que me dijo que me iba a curar, la voz de una chica me dijo que me iba a curar, ¿la master de saber me va a curar? ¿por qué lo hace? Maldición, estoy totalmente vulnerable, pero ellos no van a aprovechar esta situación para aventajarse en la guerra, maldición, comienzo a sentir como un poco de vida vuelve a mi, no se que clase de hechicería curativa maneje esta chica, pero es realmente buena, poco a poco creo que estoy volviendo en si.

-¿no sería más eficiente eliminarla ahora master?-

-podría ser, pero ese sujeto pertenecía a la iglesia, puede que ella tenga información valiosa que nos pueda ser útil-

-¿vas a arriesgar una posibilidad de victoria por algo así?-

-¿acaso tu no lo harías?-

-tss, tienes razon, no me acostumbro a pensar en forma de un mercenario de guerra-

-idiota, la guerra no tiene por qué cambiarnos, puedo sentir que tu eres un buen sujeto, no te preocupes-

Me siento tonta al haber confiado en kirei, acabo de perder mi dignidad como mago y no solo eso, un adversario me esta sanando, mi blanco me esta curando mientras mi mejor amigo me dejo moribunda y me utilizo todo este tiempo, maldición, maldita sea.

-gracias…-

Finalmente puedo balbucear unas palabras, no puedo ver aun con claridad, pero puedo ver en la expresión escondida por esa bufanda que la chica me está sonriendo, caray, sus ojos violeta son bastante hermosos, por un momento me sentí estúpida.

-_¡rukia!-_

y una fuerte explosión en el exterior termina con mi sosiego, solo puedo divisar que un muro del lugar se ha caído, y esta lancer forzando su lanza contra la alabarda que carga la sombra negra que se hace llamar saber.

* * *

Finalmente despues de varios minutos poniendo empeño en curar a esta chica, puedo ver que esta recuperando la vida en sus ojos, fue mas difícil de lo que pensé, ¿y como no serlo? Tenia perforado un pulmón con una maldición, o mas que con una maldición con una fuerza sagrada, el que hizo esto fue un ejecutor, ¿Qué hacen esos desgraciados por estos lados?

-gracias…-

Parece que sobrevivirá, es un alivio, es una chica bastante hermosa, o no una chica, puede vestir de una forma extraña digo, no todas las mujeres con tal belleza visten un traje formal como si fueran hombres, pero cuestión de gustos no critico.

-¡rukia!-

Una fuerte explosión tumba una pared cercana a mi, parece que se deshizo copletamente por un golpe de un objeto contundente, tuve suerte de que ichigo detuviera ese muro de apoyo, ahora lo veo a el, deteniendo a lancer quien lo mira con una ira asesina.

-¿atacando mientras no estoy?, eso es bajo-

Finalmente con una fuerza equiparable a su ira despeja a ichigo haciéndolo retroceder, ahora me enfoca a mi, por la forma en la que me mira, parece que soy su próximo blanco a elminar.

-tu maldita zorra, aléjate de mi master-

Enfoco al enérgico servant quien me mira afiladamente, la luz de la luna atrás de el impone aun mas su presencia, es cierto, mi vida esta en peligro en este momento, o así seria si ichigo no se hubiese recompuesto ahí mismo.

-vaya, tenemos problemas lancer-

-desgraciado-

Instantáneamente se abalanza sobre mi con todo lo que tiene dejando nada mas a su rastro un trazo recto de color rojo y azul.

-no te permitiré tocar a mi master-

Deteniendo el impacto ichigo contiene la lanza con su alabarda, ahora se le ve distinto a lo que paso ahorita, antes salio rechazado por el ataque sorpresa pero ahora tiene enfocado a su enemigo, sus ojos color miel lo enfocan con bastante poder.

-gggaaarrrhhhhh-

Y con una blandida de su espada despide a lancer afuera del edificio de nuevo, saliendo el detrás de lancer para continuar la batalla.

-de,,,de,,,-

Aal voltear a observarla de nuevo, veo a la master de lancer retorciéndose en el piso tratando de decir unas palabras, mi curación le salvo la vida, pero pasara un tiempo antes de que pueda moverse adecuadamente.

-quédate aca, saber y yo no mataremos a lancer-

Y así, dejándola donde estaba, salgo a apoyar a mi servant en batalla, o esa era mi intención lo que veo me deja sin habla, la intensión asesina de ambas es palpable, puedo sentir como sus ojos irradian un poder masivo, no solo lancer, si no también ichigo.

-malditos desgraciados, atacar a mi master así como así, se consideran con mucha suerte-

Lancer al terminar de decir esto, se pone en una posicion de batalla firme, con su pierna derecha como punto de apoyo y su hombro izquierdo levantado, dejando su lanza en una posición de impale, esta se ve bastante pesada, y no solo eso, su aura de batalla distorsiona el aire frente a ella.

-nosotros no herimos a esa mujer alla atrás, fue otro sujeto-

Saber responde al comentario de lancer también apoyándose, ahora que la observo con cuidado su alabarda es casi tan grande como el, su diseño aunque algo tosco denota unas curvas elegantes y completas para la ejecución de su trabajo, lo extraño es que la hoja de su espada es tan grande que no tiene guarda, simplemente protege la mano que empuña con el borde posterior de su espada el cual se curva hacia abajo, una espada la cual puede fácilmente partir a la mitad a un hombre que lleve una armadura pesada.

Y la batalla comienza

El ambiente silencioso de la noche se destruye por el chocar intenso de las dos armas de batalla, la luz de la luna es opacada por el choque de ambos metales, los cuales sacan chispas de una forma vertiginosa, a mis ojos y a los de cualquiera, no se puede ver una batalla entre dos caballeros, simplemente veo una mancha negra y plateada danzando alrededor de una mancha azul y roja, aun así, hay que tener en cuenta los factores de batalla.

-ggghhhh-

Saber retrocede un poco cada vez, la velocidad de batalla de lancer es superior a la suya y no era muy difícil definir eso, despues de todo la lanza de lancer esta hecha para ser rápida y repetitiva, como una ametralladora, si la comparamos con la alabarda de el, esta esta diseñada para ser concreta y definitiva, como un disparo de basooka, si hablamos de proporciones de golpes, mientras los ataques de lancer son 5, el de ichigo es solo 1.

-sin embargo…-

-ggaarrrrr-

Un solo movimiento de saber puede repeler rápidamente el ataque de lancer haciéndolo retroceder bastante, el golpe de el es certero, demoledor y destructivo, aprovechando su ventaja puede avanzar un poco cada tanto, una cosa es la ventaja que tiene lancer sobre ichigo con su velocidad, pero saber tiene una gran ventaja a su favor, su nivel de ataque y defensa, sus golpes hacen retroceder forzadamente a lancer, y su defensa evita que la lanza de en un punto en el que el tenga que comenzar a retirarse firmemente.

Esto automáticamente se convierte en una batalla de resistencias.

Ninguno puede avanzar firmemente, ambos se ven forzados a retirarse cada poco y avanzar cada poco, la danza que llevan acabo es de esta naturaleza, el primero en perder sera aquel que flaquee el instante en el que el otro encuentre una apertura en la defensa del otro.

-¡saber!-

Después de estar atónita unos minutos busco apoyarme en el campo de batalla en un lugar donde no salga herida y que pueda asistir a mi servant en caso de que el sea el primero en torcer su brazo.

-rukia, retrocede, no dejare que este idiota te haga daño-

Otro choque fuerte que repele el aire hace que esa advertencia casi fuera a pasar inadvertida de mi, la batalla continua ferozmente, han pasado cerca de cinco minutos y puedo sentir como ichigo va succionando mi mana para continuar, eso es una condición normal de mi posicion, tengo que suplirle de toda la energía mágica que requiera para que sobreviva y pelee.

…pero lancer no puede-

El esta consiente de que su master está herida gravemente por lo que absorber su mana puede afectar mayormente su condición, eso es algo que el no se puede permitir, en su mente me imagino que estará formulando un plan para atacarnos directamente y acabar la batalla de un golpe, tengo que estar preparada para cuando el prepare su noble phantasm.

Y así después de unos segundos mas de batalla, lancer da un paso hacia atrás concentrando todo su mana, haciendo que el aura demoniaca de su lanza distorsione totalmente el aire.

-saber, ten cuidado, esta preparándose para acertar su mejor golpe-

Entendiendo la amenaza ichigo se pone en su mejor posición defensiva, preparándose para lo que pueda venir.

-desgraciado, despues de ti, va la enana de tu master-

Dando un salto para atrás la condensación del mana en su lanza se termina de poner en un punto máximo, ahora respira profundamente, su arma revelara su identidad pero también puede ponerle final a la vida de mi servant.

-¡GAE…!-

La lanza roja comienza a vibrar fuertemente, distorsionando la realidad alrededor de si misma, ahí es cuando me doy cuenta, es una lanza maldita la cual al parecer tiene que la habilidad de llegar a su blanco a pesar de todo, eso podría significar también que su golpe puede destruir todas las defensas de ichigo

-saber, esa lanza esta maldita, no puedes bloquearla, atina a evitarla-

Saber no cambia su posición, puedo ver como de sus ojos comienza a salir un brillo azul, y alrededor de el comienza a emerger un aura igual.

-¡BOLG!-

Finalmente la bala roja se dispara, viene a tal velocidad que no deja ningun aura en su paso, simplemente una línea de color roja brillante la cual se dirije a toda velocidad contra mi servant, este observando detenidamente, deja de crear esa extraña presión y en un movimiento extraño…

…lanza su espada…

Esta se dirige a toda velocidad contra la punta roja, pero algo extraño pasa, la alabarda pasa derecho de su blanco al parecer la línea roja se corto bruscamente y volvió a su paso normal, esa lanza es el gae bolg, la lanza del hijo de la luz de Irlanda, y su poder es la de distorsionar la realidad para poder llegar al corazón de su objetivo.

-¡ICHIGO!-

Y la lanza llega al suelo, o a una parte a la que no supe bien donde fue, lo único que veo es que el lugar donde estaba ichigo esta vacio, la línea roja se continua dibujando a una distancia de mas de veinte metros atrás de donde estaba antes donde el esta ahí, herido en su hombro, la línea roja termina ahí.

-GHHHH-

Un denso chorro de sangre cae de su hombro, no fue una herida fatal, pero aun así, es bastante fuerte el daño realizado

-no se cómo escapaste de mi gae bolg, pero de todas maneras, estas acabado, una herida hecha por este no sana automáticamente, y no dejare que tu master te de los primeros auxilios, estas muerto-

Esto es serio, ichigo esta con una herida la cual no deja de sangrar, puedo verle jadeando de cansancio, aun así, no tengo por que preocuparme, despues de todo por mas hábil que sea lancer aun tengo uno o dos ases bajo la manga.

-ya lancer… detente…-

Y a nuestros oídos llegan las cansadas palabras de bazett quien ya parece que es capaz de mantenerse de pie, no puedo entender cómo, mi tratamiento mágico no es tan efectivo.

-master-

Automáticamente lancer baja su instinto asesino a nada y lleva en un destello a donde esta la cansada chica quien no puede evitar caer rendida por la herida y el cansancio.

-maldición, no perdonare a estos idiotas por haberte hecho esto-

-ellos no fueron-

-¿?-

El gesto de sorpresa y de confusión de lancer es evidente, y como no serlo, su master acaba de decirle que el estaba atacando a las personas equivocadas.

-pero ellos estaban ahí contigo herida…-

-la joven de ahí me estaba curando, el que me ataco fue kotomine kirei-

Los ojos de lancer se estrechan masivamente, el posee parte de los recuerdos de bazett así que el también debió haber figurado al monje como una persona de bien.

-no deberías moverte con esa herida-

Finalmente rompo el hielo y me acerco para hablar con ellos, lancer aun me ve como una amenaza, pero aun este algo choqueado por lo que se acaba de enterar, así que no es raro ver que volvió a empuñar su lanza contra mi con su master en su mano.

-ya basta, si no preparamos un reposo adecuado para ella sus heridas se pondrán grave de nuevo, así que servant de pacotilla que deja de apuntar esa lanza contra mi o tendremos serios problemas-

No se si lo que dije fue bueno o malo, pero puedo ver como lancer, bazett y saber me miran extrañados, en fin, mejor atiendo la herida de saber cuanto antes, puede que su ignición de batalla y su continuación de batalla no lo dejen morir, pero andar con una herida en su hombro es incómodo.

Al terminar de tratar la herida de saber volteo a observar a ambos enemigos, lancer aun me mira desconfiadamente, pero al ver que estaba enfocado en la curación y no en la batalla bajo su instinto de pelea a nada, bazett aun esta algo palida, me arrepentiré de lo que voy a hacer, pero es algo que tiene que hacerse.

-lancer, ¿puedes transportar a tu master?-

-¿A dónde planeas llevarnos?-

-a mi casa, ahí puedo terminar de tratar las heridas de bazett-

-¿Por qué nos estas ayudando?-

La mirada de lancer y de ichigo se vuelven igual de afiladas

-por que ustedes contienen información importante, ese cura que trato de matar a tu master no intentaría ese movimiento sin una razon, así que a cambio de volverlos a tener en condición de batalla, tendrán que contarnos lo que saben-

-de acuerdo-

Esta vez quien responde es una semi inconciente guerrera en traje de formal color café, la master conocida como bazett fraga mcremitz

* * *

Nos tomos cerca de media hora volver a la base, hogar o como quiera llamarlo, tan rápido como entramos comencé con el tratamiento final de la herida en el pecho de ella, curar una maldición del tipo sagrado es mas complicado que cualquier otra, pero eso no importa, uno o dos días que ella descanse adecuadamente y volverá a pelear en forma, aunque es extraño, sus brazos tienen marcas rúnicas al igual que el inicio de sus hombros, no crei que aun hubiese magos con talentos para la magia rúnica, esta chica habrá de ser de Irlanda.

-ella estará bien mañana lancer, procura descansar también-

El servant quien me estuvo vigilando celosamente durante todo el tiempo atina a soltar un suspiro y a mostrar una expresión mas serena.

-lo siento… en verdad gracias…-

-no te disculpes, esto es necesario para mi también-

Retirándome de la habitación de ellos, vuelvo a la mia, ahí se encuentra saber quién le quite la mitad de su haori para terminar de tratarlo.

-¿sera esto una buena idea master?-

Coloco la palma de mi mano en su herida y comienzo a formular mi esquema mental de mana.

-solo el tiempo lo dira, la guerra como tal no ha empezado, pero no seria mala idea tener a alguien para formar una alianza-

La magia curativa mia hace que el sienta un poco de frio por lo que es normal verlo tiritar un poco, aunque ahora que lo noto con mas cuidado, sus ojos color miel siempre se muestran tan serenos, su cabello naranja es algo que jamas habia visto, si el tuviera la edad de un humano, diría que tiene tan solo 18 años.

-primera danza, soplo de luna-

La magia comienza a propagarse cada vez mas, ahora enfoco mis ojos en su cuerpo, es un cuerpo bastante ejercitado y atractivo, su piel esta marcada por heridas de numerosos cortes que van desde el estómago hasta la parte superior de sus pectorales, estos son los mas destacables, lo extraño es que siento como si yo conociera estas heridas, aunque es la primera vez que hago magia de curación a estos niveles, siento como si yo ya hubiese curado a ichigo otra cantidad de veces a esta.

…ichigo…

Suena tan familiar y sigo sin entender, por que cada vez que escucho ese nombre en mi cabeza, siento que mi corazón se acelera, y es tonto decirlo, pero cada vez que lo veo, no puedo evitar sonreir.

-saber-

-dime master-

-yo… me cuesta trabajo llamarte saber fuera del campo de batalla, que te parece si hacemos las cosas un poco mas llevaderas para ambos y me llamas rukia y viceversa-

Por un momento el se queda viéndome con cara de tonto mientras se puede ver que se puso algo rojo, este idiota haciendo que me sienta mas idiota de lo que ya me siento.

-no hay problema… rukia…-

-gracias… ichigo-

Y así es como termino concretando la primera noche de una batalla a muerte, lo de hoy es solo una presentación de lo que nos va a tocar, pero al menos al saber que tendre a ichigo así, cerca de mi y yo cerca de el, tendré una pequeña oportunidad de salir de esta con vida, y volverme la ganadora de la guerra del santo grial

**final capitulo 3**

informacion extra

ya que este es un fic de bleach no me sorprende que muchos que vieron fate se hayan perdido un poco en esta parte, asi que explicare el detalle de quien es bazett, en la serie lancer es uno de los dos servant de kirei, pero aca moldee esa parte al salvarla de la traicion de este, asi que para quienes se lo preguntaron alguna vez ahi esta el master original de lancer, protagonista del juego fate hollow ataraxia

se despide de ustedes bustercall el escritor en traje de paño


	4. los ocho servant

**perteneciendo a la familia kuchiki, una de las mas antiguas en la magia rukia se ve obligada a participar en la guerra del santro grial, esperanzada y atormentada por pesadillas de una batalla perdida invoca a un servan un tanto rebelde pero con el cual ella se siente a gusto, ¿que es tan familiar en el?¿que es lo que busca y que es lo que busco? BLEACH X FSN**

**BLEACH PERTENECE A TITE KUBO Y FATE STAY NIGHT PERTENERE A TYPEMOON, ASI QUE NO ME APROPIO DE SUS PERSONAJES Y BLA BLA BLA, YA TODO EL MUNDO CONOCE EL RESTO DE ESTO**

**bien, de momento no tengo mucho que decir antes de empezar este cap, este lo subi mas rapido y me salte el orden de los cap que subo por que varios me pidieron que acelerara en inicio de la guerra asi que aqui les doy gusto, ustedes piden, bustercall cumple**

**KOTSUKI KUROSAKI: de hecho ese es un remanente en esta trama, puesto que los espiritus heroicos son eso, espiritus, asi que para tu tristeza ichigo si esta muerto, me encargare de detallar eso en los sig cap, pero todo a su tiempo**

**SHIJI BOSTERO: no te preocupes socio, ilyasviel es dos años mayor que shiro asi que no, no eres pedofilo, eres amante de lolis pero eso no te quita lo pervertido y degenerado :v :v :v**

**SHADOW SERAPHIN: tranquilo kirei en stay night muere de la forma mas gay frente a shiro, en unlimited blade works muere de la forma mas gay ante lancer y en heaven feels muere un poco mas dignamente ante shiro, asi que no te preocupes, al final tendra el mismo destino de kenny**

**capitulo 4: los ocho servant**

_La noche finalmente habia caído, es increíble como se ve ese lugar incluso de noche, los edificios blancos con cubiertas naranjas se ven incluso mas vividos con las almas vivases que rodean ese lugar, aunque eso lo veo de lejos, ahora mismo estoy dirigiéndome a ver a aquella chica por la cual arriesgue mi vida, la encuentro un poco alejada, después de confirmar la supervivencia de su hermano parece que esta mucho mas tranquila, no puedo pelear por eso, hoy fue un día bastante agitados para todos._

_-¿realmente estas bien? Lo que sea que te haya hecho ese bastardo de aizen se vio bastante drástico-_

_Ella inmediatamente comienza a revisarse el pecho, puedo ver la mirada de preocupación en su rostro, este también denota incomodidad_

_-estoy bien ichigo, gracias a ti-_

_Je, es gracioso, no puedo creer todo lo que acabo de hacer, hace menos de tres meses mi vida era la de una persona cualquiera, pero todo cambio cuando ella entro en mi vida, me introdujo en un mundo donde puedo morir tarde o temprano, también es pedante, grosera, irritante y orgullosa, pero eso precisamente hace que sea tan especial, al verla ahí, mostrándome su mas hermosa sonrisa, hace que todo esto haya valido la pena._

_-me alegra… haber cumplido finalmente mi promesa-_

_Finalmente dejándome ceder un poco, me siento al lado de ella y me acomodo a ver la vista de la que disponemos, aun estamos en la colina del sokyoku, al parecer para ella este es un momento difícil de confrontar aun._

_-idiota… no te hagas tan cerca…-_

_Diciendo eso se aleja un poco de mi, al parecer bastante sonrojada, no puedo creer que ella tenga esa clase de reacciones._

_-… tu poder es muy grande y yo aun no soy capaz de mantenerme frente a tu presión espiritual…-_

_Dándose cuenta de su posicion, se disculpa de una forma un tanto graciosa, de momento nadie nos ve, por esta vez, algo dentro de mi me exige dejar de lado mi orgullo y aprovechar el momento para sonreír._

_-gracias…-_

_Una palabra ahogada por la pena sale de su boca, ahora que la veo su cabeza esta algo caris baja, tanto que sus ojos están cubiertos por los mechones de su cabello._

_-no merezco que hayas hecho todo esto, te pusiste en un horrible peligro y estuviste a punto de morir muchas veces por lo que me entere, yo… yo no podre agrade….-_

_-yo no hice esto por tu agradecimiento, lo hice por que quise hacerlo, no tienes por qué sentirte mal-_

_No me gusta escucharla disculparse por algo tan tonto como el haberla rescatado, no iba a dejar morir a la persona mas importante para mi, me arrepentiré de esto luego, pero esto que siento, se siente tan bien, esto y mas me hace entender, que por ella hare mucho mas de lo que hice hoy, solo por verla sonreir._

_-gracias a ti, dejara de llover…-_

_Y torpemente extiendo mi mano hacia la de ella, pero en un respingo aleja su mano, bueno es una reacción natural aun así, la volteo a observar de nuevo._

_-…así que gracias…-_

_Después de abrir sus ojos a mas no dar, vuelve a ocultar su mirada, sigue mostrando ese sonrojo en sus mejillas y voltea a observar fuertemente hacia otro lado, pero ella también extiende su mano hacia mi, nadie mas puede vernos en ese lugar, donde ella posa su mano torpemente sobre la mia  
_

Otro buen sueño destruido por ese cacharro asqueroso, ya ni me molesto en tratar de destruirlo o callarlo, ya estoy maquinando en mi mente dos o tres planes para acabar con ese problema permanentemente, hoy es otro dia de escuela, me da rabia saber que tengo que ir a estudiar despues de permanecer varias noches seguidas despierta hasta altas horas de la madrugada por las estupideces del santo grial, aun así toca cumplir un deber, o quizás lo piense y durante la guerra deje de asistir, una buena escusa me puedo inventar después.

-buenos días rukia-

-buenos días ichigo-

Ahora que lo noto, los sueños que tengo son sobre el pasado de el, no he visto mas que ese dia de su pasado, pero puedo contemplar como se preocupó por aquella chica, para el su figura es bastante clara y normal, pera mi, es un borro de estática la cual solo me deja ver a la chica por la que el arriesgo su vida tantas veces como un manchón blanco.

-¿voy tarde de nuevo para la escuela?-

-no, al parecer por primera vez vas a llegar a tiempo sin estar golpeando al tipo emiya-

-no te pases fresita-

-enana-

-idiota-

-cascarrabia-

Grrr, mejor dejo aca, mandando a ichigo a volar me dirijo al baño a prepararme para la escuela, ya habiéndome cambiado al uniforme de la escuela me preparo para salir, como dijo saber anteriormente estoy a buen tiempo para llegar con calma, así que también aprovechare y revisare a lancer y a bazett.

Al entrar a su habitación solo veo a la peli roja descansando en su cama, al parecer solo se quitó su chaqueta pues es lo único que veo en el perchero, aun respira pesadamente, pero supongo que ya es solo por el cansancio.

-yo, buenos días-

Y apareciendo de la nada hace su entrada lancer, quien aparece en la silla que hay en la cabecera de la habitación.

-buenos días lancer, ¿Cómo sigue bazett?-

-ya esta fuera de peligro, por ahora solo la domina el cansancio, anoche tuvo un episodio de fiebre-

-eso es normal, después de todo una espada maldita atravesó su pulmón, toca agradecer que el blanco de ese cura no fue acertar a su corazón, ahí no hubiese podido hacer nada-

El animo en la habitación se ensombrece de momento, ambos sabíamos que si la intención del monje era matarla y robar sus hechizos de comando, hubiera acertado un golpe al corazón, pero tiro al lado derecho de su pecho, quizás solo fue un enfermizo intento de ver los ojos de ella llenos de desesperación, los sujetos así me repugnan.

-bueno, por ahora me retirare a la escuela, por favor, convence a tu master de permanecer aca en cama hasta que yo vuelva, hay varias cosas que necesito hablar con ella-

El lancero azul me mira con ojos inquisidores, pero despues de unos segundos, simplemente suelta un suspiro aprobatorio.

-lo hare, es lo menos que podemos hacer-

-gracias, se nota que en vida fuiste un buen caballero cu chulainn-

Al decir esto, la visión de lancer se estrecha y me mira fijamente, el sabe que conozco su identidad, no fue difícil averiguarla cuando el mostro su noble phantasm.

-el que nos hayas ayudado no quiere decir que bajaremos la guardia-

-lo se, de hecho de eso quiero hablar con bazett cuando despierte, nos vemos luego-

No lo noto durante la charla, pero en caso de que el lancero hubiese decidido hacer algún movimiento extraño, en las afueras de la habitación se encontraba el shinigami sustituto con su espada listo para ejecutar a su master.

* * *

El camino a la escuela esta vez no se ve tan alborotado como siempre, gracias a esto puedo ver que el lugar es mas vistoso de lo que parece, las calles empinadas dejan al descubierto un interesante paisaje, se nota que fuyuki es una ciudad la cual hasta ahora se esta adaptando al modernismo, mejor asi, es mas cómodo para mi.

-ichigo, ahora que estamos a salvo, necesito que me digas cuantos servant hay de momento-

Y así realizando el mismo ritual de la vez pasada, ichigo cierra los ojos y extiende su mano, despues de unos instantes en esa posición, finalmente cierra su puño fuertemente, como si hubiese agarrado algo.

-ya están activos los siete servant, lo extraño es la cifra de magos, solo son 5-

-¿Cómo es eso?-

Esto es extraño, primero esta la anomalía de la que hace parte caster, pero ahora para que haya otro servant así, significa que alguien esta quebrando las reglas de la competencia.

-es difícil saberlo, mi habilidad solo me permite sentir a los servant activos y a los magos a los que están ligados, puedo sentir lo de la falta de master por que los dos servant no tienen un vínculo con un proveedor de mana-

-ya veo-

De nuevo con esto sigo el camino a la escuela en silencio, aunque eso ahora me pone a pensar, muchas habilidades de los servant son respecto a sus tareas, y ayer ichigo me mostro que es un excelente guerrero, calculador y habilidoso, pero es extraño, ¿Por qué un guerrero tiene una habilidad de predicción de esa clase?

-¿ichigo, en vida era muy importante que sintieras la presencia de tus enemigos?-

No puedo ver, pero el murmuro que suelta este cuando le hice la pregunta me hace deducir ciertas respuestas

-es difícil decirlo, es una habilidad natural, no se que tan útil fue cuando estuve vivo, pero definitivamente parece ser una herramienta vital, o al menos nos ha dado una buena pista sobre lo que ocurre en esta guerra-

-tienes razon, disculpa por molestarte tanto con esto, se que no recuerdas mucho de cuando vivías, pero lo poco que logres recordar nos ayudara para el futuro-

-no te disculpes, son cosas que incluso yo me pregunto-

Después de unos minutos finalmente empiezan las clases, al menos me tranquiliza no haberme encontrado con nadie hoy, no vi a rin en la entrada y vi al chico emiya hablando con el presidente de la asociación de estudiantes, al parecer algo sobre reparar unos equipos de la sala de debate, no sabia que este chico tuviese habilidades de técnico, pero bueno, hoy en dia se puede ver cualquier cosa.

-_rukia, hay una presencia de un servant en la escuela, este esta ligado a una persona de un aula de este piso-_

Así que finalmente ha ocurrido, parece que rin ya esta en condición de empezar a batallar esta misma tarde, ahora tengo que actuar con cuidado, no es muy noble ni lo mas parejo, pero podría esperar a entablar la alianza con bazett antes de atacar

Llega la hora del almuerzo, y ya que no me he encontrado con rin para almorzar me dare el lujo de comer en el restaurante, o quizás simplemente compre un aperitivo y lo lleve al salón, total entre menos gente alla es mejor.

"_y con este ya son treinta victimas de las fugas de gas a través de todo fuyuki, sin contar que los asesinatos que se están llevando a cabo por las noches también son otras razones para preocuparse"_

"_amigo, salir por la noche ahora es un peligro, sea lo que sea, ese loco que esta asesinando gente lo hace con una especie de cuchillo o no se que"_

"_que escalofriante, ahora tenemos a una parodia de Jack el destripador por aca, tendre que reconsiderar invitar a miyuki a salir"_

Esto es incómodo, no cabe duda que la fuga de gas y los asesinatos están ligados a las acciones de los servant que aparecieron recientemente, siendo precisas, la culpable de esto es caster, si no cuenta con un master para su suministro de mana, lo robara de la gente de la ciudad, tengo que fijar como prioridad encontrar su taller antes de que le haga daño a mas gente, no puedo permitir eso, no me importa si este no es mi ciudad hogar o si es un movimiento estratégico, simplemente no tolero a los monstruos que se aprovechan de la gente inocente.

"_entonces emiya, ¿lo haras?"_

La voz del idiota de ayer me llama la atención, al voltear a ver a las escaleras noto que esta rodeado de varias chicas y esta confrontando a shiro, no parece que haya hostilidad en la charla, después de todo el peli rojo solo esta sonriendo.

"_claro, no hay problema, con gusto limpiare el salón de arquería, tómatela tarde como quieras"_

"_¿esto es justo senpai? El trabajo de limpieza te tocaba a ti"_

"_que mas da, emiya es alguien que no se puede negar a que le pidan favores"_

"_si ust lo dice"_

Y así el idiota se retira con su grupo de admiradoras, al parecer le encargo una tarea a shiro de limpieza cuando le tocaba a el, ¿me pregunto por que habrá aceptado a hacerlo sin si quiera reprochárselo?

_-quizás solo es un tipo que gusta de hacer favores-_

_-puede que si ichigo, caray, la gente de este lugar me parece cada ves más extraña-_

Ya sin distracciones tomo mi comida y me dirijo al salón, como predije no habrían mas de dos personas, una pareja de enamorados que están de melosos ahí, sera mejor para mi, no habrá charla y los podre mandar a volar si quieren que me retire solo para no complacer su cursilería.

Las clases se acaban y el sol se marca en el ocaso, el cielo naranja tiñe las ventanas del edificio, todos los chicos comienzan a retirarse a sus respectivas casas, todas las personas excepto una, mi habilidad no es tan fuerte como la de ichigo, pero de que puedo sentir a rin, la puedo sentir, y esta parada en medio de la terraza de la escuela, como haciéndome una invitación, cosa que no voy a rechazar.

-¿Qué me puedes decir de su servant?-

Atrás mio se materializa ichigo

-no mucho, sus habilidades parecen estar abajo del promedio aunque también expide un poco de magia, como si fuese un mago, ciertamente no es una amenaza para nosotros-

-ya veo-

Levantando mis cosas del pupitre tomo mi abrigo azul y me dirijo a la terraza, al llegar el cielo ya esta tiñéndose entre una mezcla de naranja y morado, y bañada por el sol, se encuentra rin, hice volver a ichigo a su forma espiritual antes de confrontar a la maga tohsaka, quiero ver como pretende actuar ella.

-así que ya estamos en condiciones de batalla-

Saludo firmemente a rin, esta con una expresión fría me mira desde lejos, ella esta preparada para probarnos, y si es posible, matarme.

-ciertamente, a ti no se te escapa ningun detalle, tu capacidad de recoger información es impresionante, sabes que tengo un servant aun cuando lo he tenido en su forma de espíritu todo este tiempo-

-que puedo decir, yo saque la carta ganadora. Mi servant me dara la victoria-

-¿estas segura?-

Rápidamente veo como una luz se acerca hacia mi desde la parte posterior de la terraza, parece ser un proyectil.

-saber-

Tan rápido doy la orden una cortina de fuego negra me rodea y de esta sale un arco de color negro el cual despide aquel proyectil lejos de mi, al verlo clavado en el suelo noto que es una espada transformada en una flecha, que extraño.

-un ataque de esa clase es algo que no servirá con nosotros-

A veces se me olvida que mi servant se impone por si solo, esto ciertamente aumentara su confianza.

-así que tu invocaste a saber, entiendo por qué no pude hacerlo antes-

Rin me mira fijamente, esta vez parece estar más tensa que hace unos instantes, antes de poder continuar hablando, ichigo avanza ferozmente contra ella, preparando su alabarda para acertar un golpe a su garganta, pero en vez de ello, una sombra roja se atraviesa en su camino, deteniendo el golpe con dos espadas cortas se encuentra un sujeto de tez morena vestido de un traje de color rojo y negro, su cabello es de un color gris de un tono extraño, no es como si fueran canas, es mas bien como si hubiese teñido su cabello con cenizas.

-forzándome a salir atacando a mi master, tienes una forma peligrosa de pensar-

Después de medir fuerzas un rato finalmente ichigo se separa del extraño servant, ahora estamos confrontados en su totalidad, es curioso decir que somos dos chicas de la misma edad cuyos guarda espaldas observan a su contraparte con un instinto asesino.

-tu servant parece ser un tipo gracioso, puedo apostar a que es un archer, a pesar de sostener y disparar espadas-

-tu análisis es correcto, el servant acá a mi lado es archer, no es tan poderoso como tu saber, pero es el que mejor cuadra conmigo-

-¿será que es así?-

Y así con esa orden indirecta empieza la batalla formalmente, ichigo se dirige pesadamente contra el servant de color rojo emprendiendo un arco enorme y destructivo al cual archer solo puede responder tratando de desviar el golpe con sus espadas gemelas, tristemente el impacto es tan fuerte que lo hace retroceder hasta la maya de protección de la terraza, ahora entiendo cual es el plan de ichigo.

-primer viento, tormenta-

Preparando un amague de uno de mis cinco golpes definitivos me lanzo contra rin, cubierta por la distracción de ichigo, ella rápidamente se da cuenta, por lo que atina a tratar de sacar sus gemas, pero es inútil, la distancia recorrida es muy corta por mi, no le doy tiempo para que reaccione, solo hay una ruta de acción disponible, y así como lo premedite, archer se pone en frente mio trazando un arco son sus espadas gemelas.

-ichigo-

Y ahí llega mi servant y bloquea el golpe mortal, lo siguiente sera que archer tomara a rin, ya que los hemos arrinconado y para buscar espacio.

-archer-

-en seguida-

Cortaran la reja de protección y saltaran al vacio, llevando la pelea a las canchas y el terreno abierto.

-ahora estamos en ventaja, la ventaja de archer es atacar desde lugares geográficamente elaborados y complicados, pero en una planicie no puede hacer mayor cosa-

-fue un buen plan, sigamos, esta pelea no demorara en terminar-

Tomándome de nuevo en sus brazos seguimos a rin y a archer a la cancha, aunque contra lo que estaba pensando, no van a esperarnos, van a seguir avanzando por el bosque, ellos no intentan ganar esta batalla.

-¡maldicion! Intentan escapar, no seguir batallando-

Saber es superior en todo sentido a archer, debi haber pensado que ellos no se quedarían a pelear, simplemente harian una labor de reconocimiento, pero no puedo dejar escapar esta oportunidad, si escapan lo mas probable es que rin no venga a la escuela si no que se esconda en su base y formule un plan en nuestra contra, este es el mejor momento para acabarla. Así que persiguiéndola a toda prisa, me doy cuenta que no somos tan veloces para escapar como archer, ya están cerca del bosque posterior a la cancha de arquería.

-oh no, no escaparan-

Y así una voz que resuena en el aire da el disparo de una luz roja la cual corta la retirada de archer y de rin, permitiéndonos alcanzarlos.

-maldicion, ¿Quién eres?-

Puedo percibir un tono de gran preocupación en rin, frente a ella se encuentra parado el servant de mallas azules, mirándola confiadamente.

-solo soy alguien que vino a pagar un favor-

Diciendo esto nos enfoca a nosotros, ahora tenemos atrapados a rin y a archer.

-saber, aquí he bloqueado el intento de escape de ellos, pero no esperes que me meta en una batalla a que sea dos vs uno, soy un caballero ante todo, por lo que tengo que respetar el honor de un duelo-

Ichigo lo mira un rato y luego esboza una sonrisa confiada

-es mejor así para mi, de haberte metido en mi pelea tendría que haberte pateado el trasero, no me gusta que se metan en mis peleas-

-tss, no te hagas el gracioso conmigo niño-

-dame cinco minutos antes de ir a arreglar cuentas contigo traje de bailarina-

Ahora de nuevo ichigo confronta a archer mirándolo fijamente, rin tiene una expresión antagónica en su rostro, trata desesperadamente de ver toda ruta de acción posible para salir de esta, pero ya la batalla esta decidida.

-ggggggrrrraaaarrrrrrr-

Ichigo arremete contra archer con un golpe certero de su alabarda, de nuevo en las manos de archer se materializan las espadas gemelas, reduciendo el daño mortal del impacto, pero no es suficiente para salir impune, el peso del golpe de ichigo es suficiente para amedrentarlo tremendamente contra el suelo, pero la cosa no se detiene ahí, detrás del primer impacto, viene otro aun mas pesado, y detrás de este viene otro siguiendo el curso del golpe anterior, el estilo de batalla de saber se basa en eso, utilizar el peso de su espada como un apoyo para el siguiente movimiento.

-¡archer!-

Ante esto, el servant de cabello gris solo puede reaccionar materializando un nuevo juego de espadas que repelen cada golpe, cada uno de sus juegos se quiebra inmediatamente recibe el choque, el como ya he dicho es un archer, su habilidad no es el combate cuerpo a cuerpo así que cuando es forzado a sostener un duelo de esta naturaleza, esta forzado a defenderse en su total desventaja.

-bien, parece que esta noche se cierra el telon para ti rin-

La aludida solo puede atinar a emitir un extraño gruñido de impotencia, nuestra hechicería esta en igualdad de condiciones, ichigo supera cada vez mas a archer, aun no puedo creer lo rápido que estamos evantajandonos en esta batalla, con esto ser que mi único obstáculo es bserserker, pero incluso el noble phantasm de ichigo puede acabar con ese problema.

-¿Quién anda ahí?-

La voz de lancer me distrae, si hace unos instantes estaba comodo y confiado, veo que esta centrado mirando fijamente a las canchas cerca al club de arquería.

Ahí es cuando lo recuerdo, el chico emiya estaba limpiando esta tarde el salón del club, también observo y enfoco el hecho de que el esta ahí, acaba de presenciar la batalla entre saber y lancer, maldición.

-lo siento rukia, no puedo seguir haciendo de guardia aca, nadie se puede enterar de esta guerra, no pueden haber testigos-

Con una mirada fría y cortante, lancer desaparece de la escena dejándome con el grito ahogado en el cuello, maldita sea, deje que nos vieran, no quería que nadie muriera y no soy tan drástica como para matar a alguien pero lancer si lo es.

-archer, aprovechemos esta oportunidad-

Ahora también rin aprovecha esta chance para darle la orden de retirada a archer.

-no, no lo haras, ¡ichigo!-

Sin contemplar si quiera el hecho de que he revelado la identidad de mi servant, mando a ichigo a atacar a archer, pero sin lancer para bloquear su escape no puedo hacer nada, el guerrero rojo toma a rin y se aleja rápidamente, ahora solo me queda una cuestión en mente.

-apresurémonos ichigo, no podemos permitir que maten a shiro-

Pero antes de avanzar el sujeto de negro me detiene tomándome por el hombro.

-¿estas segura de querer arriesgarte a pelear otra batalla con lancer simplemente por salvar a alguien que recién conoces?-

Eso hace que me cuestione, es cierto, lancer acaba de decir que como una función primordial de el mismo, tiene que evitar que hayan testigos de nuestros combates, el ir alla a evitar que mate a shiro representaría enfrentarlo, y es lo ultimo que quiero hacer, eso dañaría mis planes de formar una alianza con bazett.

-¿Qué debo hacer?-

Por un instante, pregunto eso al vacio, ichigo me mira como si entendiese mi predicamento

-no estamos preparados para dar la vida por un extraño rukia… pero…-

Esto me llama la atención

-…tampoco es como si pudiésemos quedarnos quietos al ver a alguien inocente siendo atacado, lancer ya debe haber alcanzado al chico, pero si gustas podemos ir a ver que podemos hacer-

Con una mirada condecendiente, ichigo pasa a formar de nuevo parte del plano espiritual dejándome pensando ahí, ¿Por qué esas palabras se me hicieron tan conocidas?, no tengo tiempo para pensar en tonterías, cada segundo que pasa aumenta la probabilidad de que shiro este muerto.

Y así emprendo mi carrera, nunca fui la mejor corredora, pero tengo una condición física aceptable, es parte de ser un buen mago tener un cuerpo que resista algo de presión, en unos minutos estoy en la entrada del edificio, puedo sentir dos presencias en el tercer piso, tengo que apresurarme, subos las escaleras dando saltos prácticamente, grrr que pésimo diseño estas cosas, como posan las escaleras a cada lado del corredor, despues de cinco minutos finalmente estoy en el corredor, pero tristemente hay está el cuerpo de shiro en el piso, con una herida en su pecho a manos del gae bolg

-llegue tarde-

Sintiéndome frustrada caigo de rodillas, deje morir a un buen hombre por mi torpeza, de haber recordado que el se quedaba hasta tarde hoy hubiera planeado la batalla de otra forma.

-_no te atormentes, aun esta vivo-_

Las palabras de ichigo me traen de vuelta en si, no lo note por la frustración, pero es cierto, aun con la herida en su pecho, el sigue respirando, ¿Cómo sobrevivio a una herida del gae blog? La respuesta esta a su lado, hay un collar caído en el piso, enseguida noto que es una de las gemas de rin.

-¿realmente tomo el tiempo comprado por la distracción para curar a shiro antes que para huir?-

-quizas esta guerra no es tan fría como parece, no siento la energía de ninguno de los servant acá cerca, rukia, volvamos a casa-

Respirando hondamente el alma vuelve a mi cuerpo, gracias al cielo esta vez no hubo ninguna víctima mortal, así de nuevo en menos de unos minutos estoy siendo tomada vergonzosamente por el chico fresa quien me lleva saltando por varias terrazas, así en unos minutos estoy de vuelta en casa.

-buen trabajo hoy ichigo, me sorprendes, parece que realmente saque al mejor servant de esta guerra-

El peli naranja parece abochornado por lo que acabo de decir pues solo atina a rascarse la cabeza y mirar hacia otro lado.

-gracias… tu tampoco lo haces tan mal, pensaste buenas estrategias esta tarde-

Así despues de darnos un poco de moral entro al cuarto de bazett, me alegra ver que ya esta mejor, pues no esta recostada en su cama sino sentada en la silla al pie de la cabecera, leyendo un libro que no tengo idea de donde habrá salido.

-veo que ya te sientes mejor-

-oh, hola rukia, si, tienes razón, gracias a ti-

La chica responde con una enorme sonrisa, y con ella cierra su libro y se enfoca completamente en mi, cambiando su radiante expresión a una mas seria.

-¿vallamos al grano te parece bien?-

-me gusta así, después de todo, el dia fue agitado, me gustaría que habláramos de lo que tenemos que hablar ahora mismo-

Me recuesto contra el marco de la puerta, hay muchas preguntas que tengo en mente, pero por ahora quiero saber contra quienes me estoy enfrentando.

-¿Quién te ataco ayer?-

La expresión de bazett se ensombrece inmediatamente, como si hubiese tocado una fibra sensible en ella.

-quien me ataco fue kotomine kirei, un miembro de la iglesia, conocido como uno de sus mejores ejecutores, también es el juez de esta guerra-

No doy crédito a lo que acabo de escuchar.

-¿a que te refieres con que es el juez de esta guerra?-

-las ultimas guerras han desencadenado eventos tristes para la humanidad y para la gente que vive en las ciudades donde se realiza la batalla, no solo eso, muchas veces se ha recurrido a maniobras sucias para poder hacerse con el santo grial, por lo que la iglesia mando a uno de sus agentes a que supervisara que todo se hiciese en regla, otro papel del juez es intervenir si veia que la guerra se salía de control como paso la ultima vez-

-entiendo eso, ¿pero si es un juez porque te trato de quitar a tu servant?-

-eso… es algo que yo no se…-

El ambiente en la habitación se tensa, es cierto, hay muchas cosas sobre este divino misterio que no están claras, y ese sujeto puede tener respuestas a las preguntas que tengo

-la otra cosa que quería discutir es que quiero formar una alianza contigo-

Bazett sale de su ensimismamiento para observarme con sus ojos abiertos como platos.

-solo sera temporal, hasta que tengamos toda la información sobre esta guerra y su verdadera naturaleza, no te atacare y a cambio tu tampoco lo harás, y te dare inteligencia a cambio de la tuya, ¿parece un acuerdo justo no?-

Por un momento ella se queda mirando al suelo, con una expresión fría en su rostro, como si le costara trabajo tomar una decisión.

-entiendo, acepto tu propuesta, tengamos una alianza, master de saber-

Y con un apretón de manos entre ambas cerramos nuestro acuerdo, ahora que lo pienso no he notado a lancer por aca durante toda la charla que hemos tenido.

-por cierto, tu lancer nos ayudó hoy también esta tarde en una batalla-

Al decir esto la cara de bazett se torna de un color rojo como su cabello, y puedo denotar que siente algo de pena.

-bueno, despues de recuperar la conciencia supuse que ustedes estarían buscando información sobre los otros master así que le dije a lancer que les cuidara la espalda en caso de cualquier caso-

-gracias a eso, casi atrapamos a archer y a su master-

-¿casi?¿por que no lo finalizaste? Con un saber como el tuyo un archer acorralado no hubiese tenido oportunidad alguna de escapar-

-pues fácil, fue por que apareció un testigo y fue a elminarlo gracias al cielo este chico sobrevivio-

Un estruendo se escucha al decir esto, bazett deja caer su libro al suelo y me mira con bastante sorpresa en sus ojos.

-¿ese chico era algún conocido tuyo?-

-así es, ¿Por qué la pregunta?-

-lancer sabe que no se pueden dejar testigos sobre estas batallas así que por ahora solo tendrá como prioridad eliminarlo, si dices que el sobrevivio la única razon por la que no ha vuelto es por…-

Y siento la campanada a lo que quiere decir, si lancer se entera de que shiro sigue vivo, ira a finalizar su trabajo.

-_rukia, algo fuera de lugar esta ocurriendo-_

_-¿de que se trata?-_

_-se esta invocando a un servant mas, en el lugar donde se encuentra lancer-_

-¿te pasa algo rukia?-

Por un momento me quedo blanca, no solo lo de shiro es para pensar, ¿un octavo servant? ¿Qué rayos esta ocurriendo

-estoy bien bazett, tengo que irme, vuelvo en un instante-

De nuevo tomando mi gabardina y mi bufanda salgo para la puerta a toda prisa, esto esta muy mal, todo se esta saliendo de control

-¡ichigo, ¿a qué esperas?!-

-cállate enana mandona-

Materializándose aparece mi saber y me toma como siempre y así comienza la frenética carrera, tengo que armar un plan rápido, lancer acaba de caer en una especie de emboscada a manos de un anómalo octavo servant.

-dime rápido todo lo que me puedas decir sobre este servant-

-tiene mas mana y más fuerza que los servant promedio, pero la cantidad de mana que recibe es prácticamente nula, si sigue peleando con lancer, no demorara mucho en caer derrotado-

Un servant que tiene estadísticas altas pero no tiene un master que lo refuerce, parece ser una perturbación en el ciclo de invocación, alejándome ya de la intersección principal de la ciudad me doy cuenta de la presencia de ambos servant.

-lancer se esta retirando-

-¿Cómo esta shiro?-

-no tengo la mas mínima idea-

Esto es crítico, no puedo dejar que el muera y así finalmente llego al punto critico de la energía, parece ser una casa enorme al estilo japonesa la cual tiene un campo de fuerza mágico de poca monta, me imagino que su única función es la de informar si se meten ladrones en la casa

-rukia-

-¿uh?-

Sin darme tiempo de reaccionar ichigo me lanza hacia un lado, lo único que escucho después es un choque pesado de metales, como si se hubiesen chocado dos grandes muros de metal, al incorporarme de nuevo veo a ichigo forcejeando pesadamente contra una chica de cabello rubio, la cual viste una armadura pesada, casi la hace parecer una fortaleza humana y contraponiéndose a la alabarda de ichigo sostiene…nada.-

-grrrr, maldita, atacar por sorpresa se te da bastante bien-

-silencio, las palabras sobran-

Y así con esta declaración se separan ambos preparándose para continuar la batalla.

-los siete servant ya han sido invocados, ¿así que dime quien rayos eres tu?-

Le pregunto directamente a la espadachín del pelo dorado, atrás de ella corriendo a la distancia viniendo hacia nosotros reconozco a una sombra con el uniforme de la escuela y el cabello rojo.

-te dije que te detengas, saber-

-¡¿saber?!-

-así es, servant saber presentándose a la batalla

**final capitulo 4**

bueno ahi tienen, lo prometido es deuda y finalmente se encuentran los dos saber listos para cortarsen en pedazitos entre ellos, como dije anteriormente esta historia cubre la historia despues de que ichigo recuperara sus poderes y si, como el es un espiritu heroico quiere decir que ya ha muerto pero aque surge una pregunta ¿quien es esta rukia? ¿por que conoce tan bien al fantasma de ichigo?

esto y mucho mas sera revelado mas adelante, hasta la proxima


End file.
